


Yu-Gi-Oh Boyfriend Scenarios

by RoseRedFlower



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Duel Monsters, Duelling, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRedFlower/pseuds/RoseRedFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey there guys! I was inspired to do this by Little Kuriboh however these characters are based off the English Dub since it's the only one I've ever watched. Plus I can't be as funny as LK.<br/>Now you the reader get to see different scenarios if these guys would be your boyfriend ;)<br/>(BTW I tried uploading this last night and the computer crashed on me and didn't upload. ARGH!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and many different scenarios with the Yugioh Characters :)

You just arrived in your new home in Domino City as you looked at.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ YAMI YUGI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You looked at a small building about the size of a small house called: Game Shop. You were about to open the front door when the door slammed you on the ground. Someone ran off holding something probably small.

"Get back here!" an old man came out yelling.

"Are you okay?" you asked the man.

"That thief just stole some rare cards we just received!" the man fretted.

"I'll get them back." you assured and ran after the man.

"Wait!" the old man called to you.

You ignored him and ran after the thief. He was trying to outrun you and he was good. However you refused to give up. He tried running into an alley but was stopped by a fence.

"Give back the cards!" you yelled.

"Why should I? They're mine now!" he snarled.

"Lets make a deal." you decided as you grabbed your deck. "I win you give me back the cards!"

"What if I win?" he questioned.

"You get my deck!" you snapped.

"HA!" he laughed wildly and grabbed the rare cards and added them into his deck.

"You have no chance at defeating me!"

"LETS DUEL!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AFTER A CARD GAME ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Damn!" he cursed.

"We had a deal." you glared and picked up the cards that were fresh unlike the crumbled up cards owned.

"Fine." he muttered.

"Don't ever do this again." you warned. "Or else I could always call the authorities."

The man obviously scared of your threat ran out the way you came into the alley.

However a figure was leaning on the wall. He had leather clothing and spikey hair. "Impressive." the deep voice came from him.

"What was?" you asked.

"You taking on someone with rare cards and even giving up your deck if you lose." he answered with a handsome smirk. "That was a noble and brave thing to do."

You suppressed your blush. "What's your name?"

"Call me Yami." he held out his hand.

You shook it and smiled. "(Y/N)."

"Nice to meet you (Y/N). Grandpa warned me that you chased after the thief and I followed you. I saw the whole duel. You did great." Yami complimented.

"Thanks Yami." You shuffled your feet nervously.

"Lets return those cards to Grandpa." he advised.

You nodded and walked back to the Game Shop with him. Domino City was going to be great.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ SETO KAIBA ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A huge sign in big letters spelled out: Kaiba Land.

"Sounds interesting." you thought and walked inside.

After about a minute or two of exploring you were knocked down.

"Ouch!" you winced as two random men ran off.

"Get back here you creeps!" a little boy ran past you chasing them.

"Huh? Wait!" you dashed after them.

All the running led you to a huge empty warehouse.

"You're going to pay for stealing those cards!" the kid wrestled one of them."Wait till my brother hears about it!"

One of the men finally held onto the kid and pinned him down. "Let me go!" he tried getting out of the grip.

"Shut up brat!" the second man growled.

"Let go of the kid and give back the cards!" you ordered.

"My names Mokuba!" the boy introduced. "These two stole my brothers deck!"

"Sorry girl but I happen to like the rare cards Kaiba has!" the second man spoke up.

"How about I make a bet?" you challenged. "I win you let the kid go and give us back the cards."

"What happens if you lose?" the one holding Mokuba sneered.

"You can have my deck." you affirmed.

"Looks like we're getting two decks for the price of one!" the second man smirked and placed the stolen deck in his duel disk.

"LETS DUEL!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AFTER THE DUEL ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How could I lose?" the man whined.

"You idiot!" the other man insulted. "How could lose with those cards?!"

Your trap combo helped you win in the end destroying The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Grabbing Mokuba you pulled him up asking. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Leaning down you grabbed the stolen deck and put in. "Just because you have rare cards from a deck doesn't mean you know how to use it."

"Your under arrest!" a voice from behind ordered.

The two men were taken away by security officers as Mokuba exclaimed. "Seto!"

You turned seeing Seto Kaiba being hugged by his brother. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Mokuba assured.

Walking over you greeted. "Mr. Kaiba." He looked at you as you held out his deck. "Here, it belongs to you."

Kaiba took his deck as Mokuba put it. "(Y/N) was awesome! Sure those guys didn't have any great strategies like you but she did brilliant! She used great tricks to defeat them and even your power Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"I noticed. I called security and while waiting I watched you dueling to see what you can do. I admit, you did very well." Seto admitted.

"Thanks." you blushed. "Coming from you that means a lot."

"Your last words to those punks also were true." Seto added. "It takes more than rare cards to win."

"Agreed." you nodded. "It was nice to help Mr-."

"Call me Seto." he interrupted gently.

Mokuba felt his eyes widen. Seto was being surprisingly kind to (Y/N).

"It was nice to help Seto." you corrected.

"Hey Seto," Mokuba cut in. "(Y/N) said she was new in Domino during the duel. Can I show her around Kaiba Land?"

"Sure." he nodded. "Great!" Mokuba cheered and grabbed your hand as you three went off. Domino City was full of hopes and promises now for you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ JADEN/ JUDAI YUKI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Last Year_

_"Ergh...how hard is it for someone to find a bathroom?" you grumbled._

_Suddenly a boy in brown hair and brown eyes bumped into you as you both fell down._

_"S-Sorry!" he apologized._

_"It's alright." you assured. "No one was hurt."_

_You both stood up and you recognized him from the docks._

_"You're Jaden Yuki!" you smiled._

_"How did you know?" he asked puzzled._

_"Well I remembered what you looked like at the docks. You're going to be dueling with Chazz today at the School Duel!" you exclaimed._

_"So you're from North Academy! You're the first I met who wasn't such a stick in the mud!" Jaden admitted._

_"Don't worry not all of us are like that." you added._

_"What's your name?" he asked._

_"It's (Y/N)." you answered._

_"Nice meeting you (Y/N)!" Jaden waved as he began running off again._

_"Good luck dueling Jaden!" you called._

_"What a nice girl!" he thought happily._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ PRESENT DAY ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You were a Slifer Red at Duel Academy for your sophomore year. Your family sent you there after North Academy lost  _again_ at the school duel.

In the distance you saw the Slifer Red dorm as you smiled. "Thank goodness."

Suddenly you were pushed down on the ground.

"Oh! Sorry!" a familiar voice apologized.

You turned to see Jaden Yuki with a guilty expression. "It's okay Jaden."

He turned and noticed who you were. "Hi (Y/N)! What are you doing here?"

Both of you stood up as you answered. "I'm at Duel Academy now."

"Sweet!" he cheered. "Want a tour?"

"Sure." you nodded.

"Lets go!" he exclaimed and grabbed you hand as you both went off.

Duel Academy was indeed a great school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAZZ PRINCETON ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Last year_

_The submarine was just about to leave back for North Academy. However a voice interrupted your thoughts. "Hey (Y/N)."_

_You turned to see Chazz look conflicted. His eyes were nervous and confused._

_"What's wrong Chazz?" you asked._

_He sighed. "I'm going back to Duel Academy."_

_Your eyes widen as he continued. "I don't belong in North Academy. My home was always here..."_

_"I know Chazz." you smiled. "You always talked about Duel Academy...when you weren't boasting about beating Jaden. This place is your home and I can't take that away from you."_

_Chazz nodded. "Thanks for understanding (Y/N). You were the best person at the academy."_

_"No problem." you patted his shoulder as you walked away._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ PRESENT DAY  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You were a Slifer Red at Duel Academy for your sophomore year. Your family sent you there after North Academy lost  _again_  at the school duel.

In the distance you saw the Slifer Red dorm as you smiled. "Thank goodness."

Walking over you noticed a familiar figure on the stairs looking at his deck.

"Chazz?" you asked.

He turned around as he exclaimed. "(Y/N)!"

"Hey." you greeted.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I transferred here from North Academy." you explained.

"Oh." he simply said.

It was awkward silence for a moment before Chazz stuttered. "W-Want a tour?"

"Sure." you agreed.

The two of you walked together as the sun began to set.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ YUSEI FUDO ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You were practicing driving you duel runner that just so happened to be your favorite color.

Looking behind you there was another duel runner that was red with most likely a male duelist.

However when you turned your head back to look forward you were about to crash.

Instincts took over as you tried to turn quickly away but it was too late and you crashed.

Your body slammed on the ground and your duel runner was broken most likely.

Suddenly your arm was shot with pain as you see it go limp.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

You looked up and saw a man with blue eyes and black spiked hair kneel down. 

"My arm hurts." you explained.

He holds it gently and noticed the problem.

"You dislocated your arm." he observed seeing your shoulder quiver.

"Damn." you cursed.

"I need you to hold still for a moment." he ordered.

"Why?" you questioned. 

"I need to get your arm back in its socket." he explained.

You couldn't help but feel anxious about what was going to happen.

"Look at me and take a deep breath." he whispered gently.

You nodded and took one deep breath.

He pulled on your arm and you tried to stay still.

"That's good. Keep still." he assured you.

He continued to pull until you both heard a soft muffled thud of your shoulder popping back into place.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"Better." you breathed.

"My name is Yusei." he smiled.

"(Y/N)." you nodded.

"Do you mind if we go over to my place?" he asked. "I have a garage to fix you bike and help you with your arm."

Suddenly another two other duel runners came up with a blonde and a orange haired man.

"What happened Yusei?" the blonde asked.

"Jack can you take that (f/c) bike and get it into the garage? I need to help (Y/N) here with her dislocated arm." he explained.

"Sure." Jack nodded.

"Can you stand?" Yusei turned back to you.

"Yes." you nodded and stood up.

He lead you over his duel runner as the two of you drove off under the stars.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ JACK ATLAS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You were practicing driving you duel runner that just so happened to be your favorite color.

Looking behind you there was another duel runner that was white. It almost looked like that one duelist from TV.

However when you turned your head back to look forward you were about to crash.

Instincts took over as you tried to turn quickly away but it was too late and you crashed.

Your body slammed on the ground and your duel runner was broken most likely.

Suddenly your arm was shot with pain as you see it go limp.

"Hey! You alright?" a voice called.

Turning you saw the same duelist look at you.

"Arm hurts." you answered.

He held your arm and you winced in pain.

"Sorry." he apologized. "Your arm is dislocated."

"That sucks." you grumbled trying to get up more.

"Stay still!" he ordered.

"Why?" you asked.

"Let me try and get your arm back into your socket." he answered quickly.

You couldn't help but wonder if this man even knew how to do it.

However before you could ask he pulled on your arm as he flinched.

"Don't move!" he commanded.

"Sorry..." you muttered.

He continued to pull until you both heard a soft muffled thud of your shoulder popping back into place.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Feels better." you breathed in and out.

"Good. my name is Jack Atlas by the way." he explained.

"I'm (Y/N)." you remembered the Ex-World Champion.

Suddenly two duel runners came up with a man with black hair and another with orange hair.

"Jack what happened?" Yusei asked.

"Just helping a poor lady in need." Jack shrugged.

 _"Yup. this is Jack Atlas."_ you mentally rolled your eyes.

"Is that a duel runner?" Crow asked and you assumed it was yours.

"Yes. Could you take it back to the garage while I finish helping (Y/N)?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Yusei nodded.

"Do you need me to carry you?" Jack smirked.

"I can walk." you blushed and stood up.

He lead you over his duel runner as the two of you drove off while thinking.  _"She's very pretty."_

 

 


	2. The First Time Rumors Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk with one (or more) of your friends who tell you something.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*YAMI YUGI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You and Yami became good friends after the duel with the thief. Even Mr. Moto thought you were pretty special and learned that he really wasn't Yami's Grandpa but his best friend Yugi. However Yami considered them to be family.

You met his friends Joey, Tristan and Tea who all supported you after Yami explained about the thief in the shop. Tea was  _really_ glad to have a female friend instead of always being with males. You were at the library studying with Tea for chemistry.

Thee girls behind you kept glancing at you and whispered to each other.

"What are they talking about?" you asked Tea.

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" she asked.

Your stomach churned. "What rumors?"

"The rumors about Yami liking you." Tea explained.

"What kind of like?" you asked nervously.

"The kind of like that would end up as you two end up a couple." she admitted.

You blushed. "We haven't done anything like that!"

"What about that one time..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* PAST ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_You were walking to The Game Shop since Yami called you out for a movie night._

_Knocking on the door you heard him shout. "Just a second! Ow!"_

_He opened the door with a trading card on his forehead._

_"Sorry I was just cleaning up a bit." he admitted._

_"Even your deck?" you teased and pulled off his duel monster card._

_"Oh. Sorry." he apologized._

_"It's okay." you assured. "Guess which card this is."_

_He thought for a moment before answering. "Diffusion?"_

_"Monster Reborn." you smirked._

_"You win!" he agreed. "I only knew it was a magic card."_

_You handed his card back and walked inside._

_"I decided to give that movie you recommended." he added._

_"Wolf Children?" you widened your eyes. You didn't think Yami would be interested in an animated movie._

_"If you thought it was good I decided to give it a try." he confessed._

_"That's nice." you smiled as the two of you sat down._

_"Is that popcorn?" your smile widened._

_"Extra butter." he put in._

_Smiling even more he remembered that you said how you liked your popcorn. "You're amazing!"_

_You plopped down and ate as Yami chuckled. "Lets watch it."_

_About thirty minutes in the movie Yugi came down to get a glass of water. He looked over and saw Yami with (Y/N)._

_"Hey guys." Yugi greeted._

_Suddenly startled you shrieked and fell off the sofa._

_"You okay?" Yami asked concerned._

_"Yup." you nodded. "Yugi just surprised me is all."_

_"Sorry (Y/N)." he apologized._

_"It's alright."  you nodded._

_"Are you sure you're okay?" Yami asked gently._

_You nodded as he sighed. "That's good. I didn't know you get scared that easily."_

_You blushed. "No I don't!"  
_

_He just chuckled. "Surre. Next time I'll put in a scary movie."_

_You just laughed as Yugi walked away smiling._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Present ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"S-So what if he was concerned?" you stammered. "We're just friends!"

She rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

You were thinking though back to that night. He  _was_ really concerned about you when nothing happened. It made you blush.

Then you remembered who it was. Yami Yugi one of the greatest people in the world. He was probably just being nice.

Suppressing a sigh you too went back to work.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* SETO KAIBA ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You and Seto got along surprisingly well. Over time he treated you just like his little brother Mokuba who you swore was the cutest kid ever (even though he hates the word 'cute'.)

Sometimes we asked you to watch over Mokuba while he was away and you agreed. He learned to trust you after seeing how you treated others.

One day you and Mokuba were together while Seto was out for a meeting. 

Mokuba was playing 'Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess' while you were watching.

"I did it!" he cheered when he defeated a boss.

"Good job!" you giggled.

"I'm sure Seto would be proud." Mokuba boasted.

"Of course he would!" you agreed. "He loves you!"

Mokuba grinned. "He likes you (Y/N)!"

You almost flinched. "He just sees me as a friend."

"I wouldn't think so!" Mokuba looked at her smugly.

"I'm not his friend?" you asked confused.

"He likes you  _more_ than a friend!" Mokuba corrected.

"How can you tell?" you asked still puzzled.

"Well remember when...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* PAST ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_You felt awful and looked pale with dark circles under your eyes. However you couldn't skip today because of the exams._

_It was Geometry class and you ironically sat by Seto in the back. Being the millionaire (or billionaire but hey who's counting.) he could leave anytime he wanted to which was awesome for him.  
_

_He sat down next to you and noticed how bad you looked._

_"You look terrible." he observed._

_"Thanks but I'm fine." you brushed off._

_"You should go home." he pointed out._

_"My parents aren't home and the exams are today. I can't afford to skip." you explained trying to not grumble._

_"You haven't been absent once here. I think you can skip one day." he scoffed._

_"I don't have a ride." you groaned._

_Seto rolled his eyes as he whispered. "Come with me."_

_You looked at him confused  as he glared. "Come on."_

_With a sigh you grabbed your stuff as people were shocked that you were leaving with Seto._

_"The limo is out front. I'll drop you off home and call your parents to let them know." Seto explained._

_"You don't have to do it-." you began._

_"Too bad." he smirked as you both got in. "Mokuba would be upset if you got sick....so would I."_

_And with that you didn't argue anymore._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Present ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He was just concerned that nobody would be able to look after you!" Was your answer.

"If you say so." Mokuba shrugged and went back to play his game.

You were silent thinking about that day. He was showing you concern which was really sweet.  _Too sweet._

Seto did often fuss over you sometimes and he would always say it was for Mokuba's sake.

Of course it was about Mokuba. Seto is a business man who wants nothing more than for the job to get done right.

Which secretly made you a little sad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JADEN YUKI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duel academy was awesome! Sure Crowler being Chancellor was kind of annoying but you had friends to make it worth while.

Jaden was became your best friend almost instantly he would always support you and you would as well. He was a true loyal friend.

You and Syrus were looking at some new cards you both bought.

"Hey (Y/N)." Syrus started. "Have you noticed Jaden acting strangely around you?"

"More than normal?" you asked.

"Yup." he popped.

"Not really..." you shrugged.

"People around here have beginning started spreading rumors about you and Jaden being boyfriend and girlfriend." he stated bluntly.

"That's total crap! When does it ever look like that?" you exclaimed.

"Well there was that one time..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* PAST ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_School was finally over and you began walking to your dorm as you heard._

_"Hey! (Y/N)!"_

_Smirking you turned around. "Yes?"_

_"Follow me!" he kept running._

_Rolling your eyes you followed Jaden to God no's where._

_Finally you two were near some rocks by the ocean._

_"Look down here!" he pointed at the water._

_Curiously you looked down and saw some huge starfish in the water._

_"That's so cool!" you exclaimed._

_"I found them while I was looking for...Syrus! I remembered you saying how much you loved Sea World when you were younger so I thought I should show you!" he explained._

_You wondered for a moment why he paused saying Syrus' name but you digress._

_"That's sweet of you! Thanks!" you continued to look at the water and smirked._

_"Uh oh. What's that smile for?" he asked._

_You pushed Jaden into the water. "Guah!"_

_**SPLASH!**  
_

_Some of the water got on you and thankfully your outfit was mostly red and not white.  
_

_"Not cool (Y/N)." Jaden pouted._

_You just laughed at his expression and suddenly your wrist was grabbed._

_"Jaden don't-!"_

**_SPLASH!_ **

_You brought for head up from the water and frowned at Jaden._

_"Payback!" he grinned._

_"I'm telling Syrus that you were the one who drew all over his homework notebook!" you swam out._

_"Uh...WAIT!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Present ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He was just being nice!" you defended. "Can't a guy and a girl just be friends?"

"Okay! Okay!" he put his hands up. "I just thought I should let you know!"

While looking at your cards you began thinking. Jaden was acting really nice and he didn't pull a single prank on you....until you did something.

It was a little strange but it was Jaden He can be so hard to understand sometimes.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAZZ PRINCETON ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chazz and your were practically always seen together unless you both had different agendas. He was still the same guy from North Academy. Sarcastic, Rude and a Complete Smart Ass. However he treated you with respect and kindness.

You and Alexis were talking about different types of monsters when she suddenly said. "So what are you and Chazz exactly?"

Confused you asked. "What do mean?"

"Are you two a couple?" she explained further.

"No!" you shook your head. "Why?"

"People here have said you two seem awfully fond of each other." she hypothesized. 

"Since when?" you questioned.

"That one day when..."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* PAST ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_You were pacing back and forth in your dorm nervously. Your mother wanted to introduce you to your stepfather on Facetime and you were terribly scared._

_"Are you okay (Y/N)?" Chazz asked not even bothering to knock._

_"Y-yeah." you nodded._

_"You stuttered." he glared._

_"No I didn't." you shook your head._

_He gave a dramatic sigh and placed his hands on your shoulder. "What's wrong?"_

_You frowned slightly. "Mom wants to introduce me to my new stepfather and I''m nervous."_

_His hands were off your shoulders as he observed. "And you don't know how he'll react to you."_

_"Exactly!" you exclaimed._

_"(Y/N)," Chazz said sternly. "Your mother is an adult. She's probably sensible enough to choose someone who will love you just as much as her."_

_Your eyes widened at the advice Chazz gave you as he continued. "Call them. I'll be right outside if you need me."_

_He walked off as you sighed looking at your computer._

_"Here goes nothing." you mumbled._

_Your mother introduced you to David who was a business worker at KaibaCorp and met your mother in a coffee shop. He told you how much you looked like her and how he would be honored whenever she would come home to visit that he would spend time with her._

_After you hung up you opened the door being half surprised that Chazz was still there._

_"Well?" he asked._

_"It went great." you smiled._

_"I knew it would." Chazz smirked._

_"Thanks for calming me down Chazz." you confessed._

_Chazz nodded still smiling. "Of course."_

_Suddenly Ojama Yellow (yes you can see duel spirits) popped out exclaiming. "Ah! What a sweet thing to do boss!"_

_Chazz groaned trying smack the creature. "Get out of here!"_

_You just laughed._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Present ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He was just being a friend!" you defended.

"Alright." she smirked and walked away.

You huffed and couldn't believe it! Chazz doesn't like you! Sure you two hang out together a lot but don't most friends do?

With a sigh you didn't even notice your cheeks being red.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* YUSEI FUDO ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You and Yusei were not the best of pals ever. As soon as you took the cast off your arm the first thing you did was hug him. (You didn't see how much red was on his face but let me tell you there was tons.)

He hanged out in the garage most of the time with his friends who also became your friends as well.

Luna and Leo were both doing homework while you were reading a book.

You heard Leo whisper. "Should we ask her?"

"Leo!" Luna whispered back harshly. "It's none of our business!"

"Is everything okay over there?" you asked.

"N-No we're fine!" Luna gave a fake smile.

"I could hear you by the way." you smirked.

"Was it Leo?" Luna asked.

"Yup." you nodded.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"I-I was just wondering if you and Yusei were a couple!" Leo stammered

You paused for a moment then looked over. "Why would you think that?"

"I won't say who but some people have been talking about you two as a couple." Leo explained.

You assumed it was Jack and Crow who started this.

"What would make anyone think we're dating?" you asked.

"Remember a few nights ago..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* PAST ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_You had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning in your bed was becoming a frustrating problem._

_With a huff you snuck out on your duel runner and drove off. It was about 4 a.m. when you left and the stars and sun were about to swap places._

_Near a park ledge you were staring at the sky in awe at its beauty._

_"Your arm feeling fine?" a familiar voice asked._

_You turned to see Yusei with his duel runner looking at you._

_"Feels much better." you replied. "Thanks again."_

_"Anytime." he nodded and looked at the sky next to you._

_It was peaceful and silent as you two stared off into the sky. Yusei spoke up. "How did your family react to your arm?"_

_"They were just glad I wasn't hurt and wanted to meet my 'hero' that saved me." you smiled._

_"I'm no hero." he shook his head._

_"You were that day for me." you pointed out._

_"I was just helping out. Anyone would've." he protested._

_"Not anyone. Plus who also fixes duel runners, upgrades them and for no cost? There's only one hero I know of." you nudged him._

_He smiled as the sun began to rise making his face glow. "Want to go for a ride?"_

_"Sure." you nodded._

_You both sped off as the sun rose ahead._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Present ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It was just a friendly chat." you shook our head.

"I never heard a friendly in which a girl called a guy a 'hero' and they weren't romantically involved." Leo bugged.

"Leo! Like I said! It's none of our business!" Luna pouted.

Your mind began thinking back to that day. During the peaceful time you and Yusei have grown closer since.

He's still just concerned about you cause he's nice. He doesn't love you (Y/N).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JACK ATLAS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You and Jack had a love/hate/friendship since that day he saved you. He always teased you about your arm and how much of a terrible driver you were. However somedays he'll give you tips and ask how your arm feels.

Jack and you gave each other a brofist the second your cast came off. Then immediately smacked him lightly when he teased you again.

You and Akiza were discussing how Crow is suck a clown for allowing Jack to drive off with his duel runner and he didn't come up.

"By the way," Akiza started awkwardly. "Are you and Jack dating?"

"What?!" you exclaimed surprised.

"Everyone around here has been asking that and I thought I should ask you straight." she explained.

"Why would anyone think me and him were going out?" you asked dryly.

"I remember that one time..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* PAST ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_You were in the garage alone drawing a bird of paradise. The colors were perfect, the shading was perfect and everything else seemed perfect about the picture._

_"What are you doing (Y/N)?" Jack asked._

_You shrieked in surprise and dropped your notebook on the ground._

_Before you could grab it Jack snatched it and looked at it._

_"Hey! That's not yours!" you shouted._

_"Did you draw all of these?" he was going through the pages._

_"So what if I did?" you glared._

_"These are really good." he smiled._

_"Oh. Um...thanks." you said awkwardly._

_He chuckled and added. "Grab your drawing stuff and come with me."_

_"Why?" you asked._

_"Just do it!"_

_Rolling your eyes you grabbed your bag and notebook Jack left on the ground. You both drove off and followed Jack to a park._

_"Where are we going?" you asked._

_"Ssh!" he whispered._

_Suppressing_ _the urge to smack him you kept quiet as he pointed to a rabbit burrow. A mama rabbit was out with her three kids eating grass._

_You smiled widely and began drawing them and whispered. "Thanks Jack."_

_"No problem loud mouth." he smirked. "I'm going back. Stay safe and have fun."_

_He left and you smirked as well and drew Jack in along with the bunnies._

_Jack kept the picture but never showed it to anyone else._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Present ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He was just being nice. He has those rare moments." you argued.

"Okaay." she spoke sarcastically and walked off.

Your cheeks were rose red. Jack didn't like you! He liked tricking you, poking fun of you and seeing you suck get embarrassed but not like you!

Too bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took forever to write! Plus it's past midnight and I have school tomorrow! Curse you deadlines!!!


	3. The First Time He Gets Jealous And Confesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I'm actually really surprised how many people have seen this! Makes me want to write even more! Thank you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* YAMI YUGI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Today is Joeys Birthday! His sister Serenity came over along with Duke and Mai.

You and Yami were discussing about something when suddenly Duke came up. "I've never met you before."

Both of you turned as Yami nodded. "This is (Y/N)."

"Wow! It's so nice to see you!" he flattered.

"You too." you smiled.

Duke leaned up against the wall right next to you as he asked. "You new around here?"

"Yes I am." you answered.

You both couldn't see the dark expression on the face of Yami.

"Are you and Yami dating?" Duke questioned suddenly.

"We're just friends." you responded quickly. This conversation was getting pretty awkward.

"Cool! So hey after this party is over do you want to hang out more with me?" he asked.

Yami walked off bristly and muttered something to himself. Everyone in the room froze when he left.

"What's up with him?" Duke asked almost scoffing.

"I'm going to find out." you informed.

You walked off with Duke behind you exclaiming. "Hey!"

Ignoring the guy you went outside and saw Yami walking off.

"Wait Yami!" you yelled and ran to his side.

"Why are you here?" he asked bitterly.

"I'm _here_ because my best friend just walked out on everyone angrily." you glared.

"Why should you be concerned? You obviously were having a much better time than Duke!" he shot back.

You gave out a sigh. "Duke was just being _way_ too flirty for someone I just met. To be honest I don't know how to tell guys 'no' so it was an awkward situation for me."

"You could've asked me to step in." he pointed out. 

"I didn't know that Duke bothered you  _that_ much." you were puzzled.

"It only bothers me when someone is flirting with you because I care deeply for you." he grumbled.

Your cheeks flushed red and your breathing stopped. Both of you noticed what he said and looked shocked.

He sighed looking at you. "I love you (Y/N). That's why it bothered me when Duke was flirting."

It felt like a sweet dream. The ones where you don't want to ever wake up from. However  _this_ was sweeter than any dream.

Leaning forward you latched your lips onto his. Yami was taken back and then relaxed kissed back.

You both pulled back. "I love you too."

His face was bright as he chuckled. "I'm glad."

"How about we go back to my place and just watch movies?" you suggested.

Yami smirked. "As long as it's not a horror movie."

"I don't get scared in horror movies!" you protested.

He rolled his eyes still smiling as you two walked back holding hands.

You then would have to come up with an excuse for why you skipped the party.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* SETO KAIBA ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You grumbled fixing your hair trying to see if there were anymore knots.

Pegasus had a party thrown for his company to find anymore sponsors for the company. Even the old sponsors were already there including KaibaCorp.

Too bad Seto insisted you come over as well so it would make him look good. Plus he remembered how you said once you were curious what a business party was like.

Suddenly you wish you could take those words back.

You wore a blue dress with silver heels and thought you looked like a princess. Without a crown and no prince charming.

"Your hair looks fine." Kaiba glared.

"Sorry but I was kind of roped into this at the last second." you pointed out.

"Your the one who asked about business parties and now you're going to find out." he smirked as they approached the building.

He had his arm out for you to grab onto. You wrapped it around him and blushed at the contact.

"Relax and respond with kindness." he ordered.

Kindness? Kaiba is trying to tell me to be kind? I should laugh at that.

Both of you walked inside the building as Kaiba glared at someone in the corner.

"What's wrong?" you asked looking his direction A man with long pink hair was sniffing a rose.

"Nothing." he answered dryly and you two walked on.

About ten minutes go by of boring and uninteresting conversations.

You told Kaiba you needed to use the restroom and he left you to do that. When you were finished you walked out seeing the pink haired man again.

"My My, was eine sehr nette Dame." he spoke with a light German accent.

"Pardon me?" you asked confused. 

"I merely baffled by your beauty, belle dame." he cooed.

"Thank you sir..?" you didn't know his name.

"Zigfried von Schroeder." he kissed your hand.

"(Y/N)." you nodded.

"What is a lovely woman like yourself doing here?" he asked curiously.

"I'm here with a friend." you replied.

"Who?" he asked.

"Me." a voice spoke up.

You both turned to see Seto Kaiba frowning with his arms wrapped around himself. He saw everything.

"Hello monsieur Kaiba." Zigfried gave a little bow. "How is the Kaiba Corporation?"

"Fine. Lets go (Y/N)." Seto glared at Zigfried.

"Okay." you nodded as he grabbed your hand firmly and walked away as Zigfried waved.

When you two got in the limo it was silent. Kaiba was looking out at the window looking angrily.

You felt guilty about what happened. Did you do something wrong?

"Seto, are you okay?" you asked.

"I'm fine." he grumbled.

You didn't believe him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You were perfect." he shook his head.

That made you blush. "If I was so perfect than why were you so angry?"

He sighed. "Zigfried is from another gaming company. He tried to sabotage KC Grand Championship."

Your eyes widened. You heard about the KC Grand Championship and what happened but didn't know Zigfried caused it.

"And you were mad that I was talking to him?" you asked nervously.

"The opposite. I was mad that he was talking to you." Kaiba muttered bitterly.

"I won't speak to him again if it makes you feel better." you comforted.

"You didn't do anything wrong (Y/N)." his gaze turned back to the window. "You were perfect like you always are."

The blush on your cheeks stood out as you asked. "I'm perfect?"

"Of course you are!" he exclaimed. "It's why I love you!"

His declaration surprised you both as your faces turned to each other.

"You love me?" you asked softly.

He placed his hand on yours nodding.

Your heart began to swell with elation as you kissed his lips. Yes you imagined what kissing Seto would be like but never imagined he would be gentle and caring.

His hands cupped her cheeks which made the kiss deeper.

They pulled back as you breathed out. "Love you too Seto Kaiba."

Suddenly on the passengers side of the limo Mokuba cheered. "Yay! My brothers dating my best friend!"

**"MOKUBA?!"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JADEN YUKI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You were by the beach and took off your shoes and socks growling. "Ugh, I hate wearing these  _all_ day."

The sweet bliss that the water made your toes feel tingle.

"Much better." you sighed happily.

"Are you a mermaid or something?" a voice from behind asked.

Surprised that someone was there you fell in the water.

"Whoa! You alright?" he pulled you up.

You looked up and smiled. "Hey Aster! I was just relaxing my feet! I didn't know you were behind me!"

Feeling more like an idiot you apologized. "Sorry I got some water on you!"

"It's alright." he nodded wearing nothing but a t-shirt and trunks. "I usually come here swimming so here."

He opened his bag and handed you a towel. "Better?"

"Much!" you nodded.

"Hey (Y/N)!" another voice called.

This time you turned and saw Jaden running towards you with a pouty face. "You okay?"

"She just got scared when I told her how she looked like a mermaid. I gave her a towel to dry off."  Aster smirked.

"Jerk." you muttered and blushed embarrassed. 

Jaden narrowed his eyes and figured you blushed at Aster because most girls have a crush on him. It didn't help when he also knew that Aster called you a mermaid.

"Want to go back to the dorm?" Jaden asked seriously.

"Sure." you stood up and followed Jaden back to the dorms.

During the time walking back to the dorm Jaden was unusually quiet.

"You okay Jaden?" you asked.

"I'm great." his tone was flat.

"Doesn't sound like it." you pointed out.

"Do you have feelings for Aster?" Jaden asked.

You were taken back. "Why would you think that?"

"Most girls do." he shrugged.

That made you a little pissed off. " _Most girls_? So that's what I am to you? Just another human being on the planet?!"

He flinched at your anger and you continued. "You can be such a jerk! Here I am falling in love with you and all you think of me is like every other girl at this school!"

Jadens eyes widened. "You love me?"

"Of course I do!" you shouted and walked off.

"Wait! (Y/N)!" Jaden called and grabbed your arm facing you to him.

"What is it?" you looked at the ground..

His chin was on top of your head as he sighed. "Look (Y/N), I love you too. Seeing you with Aster just hurt and I thought I had lost my chances of ever getting the chance to ever tell you. You're special and not like every other girl in this school."

Those were deep words for someone like him. He then leaned down and kissed your lips.

He kissed you passionately that would make any girl swoon.

Pulling back he whispered smiling. "I love you."

"Me too you clown." you smiled and kissed him again.

The next day you were late to class because you forgot about your shoes.

Jaden didn't mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAZZ PRINCETON ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You were at the docks staring at the sunset when suddenly a friendly voice calls. "Hey (Y/N)!"

Turning your head you saw Atticus running towards you. 

"Hi Atticus. What are you doing here?" you asked.

"I was looking for Alexis but since your here I can take a break." he sighed relaxing.

"Do you have another embarrassing photo to show her?" you asked amused.

"Sure do! Look!" he showed you a picture of Alexis dressed like a princess on Halloween.

"Aw! She looks so cute!" you giggled.

"She sure does but don't let her hear you say that!" he warned.

You rolled your eyes smiling and he went through more picture before he exclaimed. "There's one of Chazz too!"

"Why is Chazz in there?" you asked puzzled.

"For my own greedy purposes!" he smirked.

You saw Chazz slipping into some mud with Jaden smiling in the background.

Not helping yourself you laughed at his expression and Atticus too.

"(Y/N)?" a voice asked.

It was Chazz.

Atticus hid his phone away. "Hiya Chazz!" Atticus greeted.

"Just hanging out with my good ole' buddy Atticus!" you smiled widely.

Atticus wrapped his arm around your shoulders to block the view of the phone.

Chazz was shocked at how close you two were together and you saw his fist clenched together.

"Hm fine." he stated gruffly and walked away with hurt in his eyes.

Confused by his actions you followed him.

"Chazz?" you asked. 

He didn't answer and you two kept walking.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" you asked lightly.

He didn't answer.

"Chazz are you okay?" you asked and he finally answered.

"Why don't you ask your  _darling_ Atticus?" he sneered.

"Darling?" you were lost.

"I saw how you two were laughing and when he made you blush!" he snapped.

"Trust me I have no feelings for Atticus that way!" you defended. "Plus why would it bother you  _this_ much?"

"Because I love you!" he declared.

Your heart beat quickened at his words and he continued. "You don't like me back. It figures."

Pulling on the collar of his jacket you leaned forward kissing him on the lips.

He returns it and then pulls back. "But I-."

"Shut up and kiss me." you growled and kissed him again.

Chazz was more than willing to comply as you feel his tongue explore your mouth with happiness.

After the make-out session he smirked. "How was that for a kiss?"

"It was pretty good I'll give you that." you smiled.

The two just continued kissing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* YUSEI FUDO ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jack! Give it back!" you hissed.

"I don't think so shorty!" he teased.

Jack Atlas had your cellphone in his hand and thanks to his height you couldn't reach it.

"Come on! I need that back!" you protested.

"I told you once before. Unless you tell me who you have feelings for you won't get it back!" he smirked.

Your teeth gritted together and your eyes glared. If looks could kill Jack would be dead. He obviously knew you liked someone and he was determined to know. 

However you didn't want to tell Yusei your feelings for him so you didn't answer him.

"No! It's none of your business!" you shouted.

"Than I get to keep your phone!" he shrugged.

Seizing the chance you pounced on him reaching for the phone. You both fell down with you straddling Jack.

"What's going on?" a voice asked.

Both of you looked and saw Yusei standing there with a angry look on his face.

"Jack stole my phone!" you yelled.

"She won't tell me who she likes!" Jack argues.

Yusei walks over and snatches the phone from Jacks hand. "I'm sure (Y/N) would appreciate it if you didn't do that."

"Fine." he grumbled and walked out.

"Thanks Yusei-." you began but he already left with the phone on the table.

You heard his door slam shut and you were worried if something happened.

Running over you knocked on the door. "Yusei?"

"What?" he asked not opening the door.

"May I come in please?" you asked.

He didn't answer and then after a while he opened the door.

"Are you upset? What's wrong?" you questioned seeing his eyes that looked conflicted.

"You like Jack?" he asked with a heavy sigh.

"As a friend yes but nothing more." you answered truthfully.

"I wish I could tell you what's wrong." Yusei mumbled.

"You can." You placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him to look at you.

Your eyes were staring into each other as he confessed. "I was upset seeing you with Jack and that's because I love you."

His heart was beating fast as you saw how honest his words were. You wanted to scream to the world how much you loved this man.

On your tip toes you kissed Yusei on the lips much to his surprise. However he pulled on your waist and your fingers went into his hair.

After a bit you both pulled back and you whispered. "I love you too hero."

He smiled at your words and kissed you once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JACK ATLAS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"OUCH! Curse my clumsy nature!" you cursed.

You were just using your hair straightener like any other time when you accidentally touched it and burned your hand.

Jack would have a whole lot of fun joking about that.

"You okay?"  Crow asked.

"Got anything to help with a burn?" you asked nervously

"Yeah we've got some burn lotion." he answered.

"I'm having some of that." you smiled.

Crow opened the first-aid-kit and put some cream on your hand gently.

"How is it?" Crow asked.

"Much better." you agreed.

"What are you two doing?" a familiar voice questioned.

Turning around you saw Jack Atlas glaring with disapproval in his eyes.

"(Y/N) accidentally burned herself so I was treating her injury." Crow replied.

"Well Yusei needs you to meet him with Officer Trudge." Jack snarked.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go!" Crow raised his hands and left.

Jack was jealous when he saw Crow touching you like that.

"Are you alright?" you asked.

"I'm fine." he grumbled.

"Jack your lying." you narrowed your eyes.

"Why don't you go home for the day?" he sighed dramatically.

"Not until you tell me the truth." you huffed.

He rubbed his forehead. "Crow was touching you."

"I know-."

"I didn't like it."

"Why-."

"I want to be the only one who gets to do that." he stated.

Your cheeks go red at his confession. He wanted to hold you like that. Why?

"I love you (Y/N)." Jack looked into your eyes.

You gave a small smile and blushed more. "I love you as well Jack."

He grinned widely and walked over kissing you deeply.

Turns out though Crow was never needed by Yusei and Trudge. Jack made it up.


	4. The First Time I Wore His Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may come a 'no duh!' however I noticed how all the guys I paired you with have jackets so I decided to do this!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* YAMI YUGI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You were walking into the Game Shop to see your boyfriend however according to Grandpa he went out a moment ago.

Figuring you could help out Grandpa you helped cleaned parts of the store for him and then noticed something in your boyfriends room.

His leather jacket was left on the bed.

Quietly you walked over examining it and the jacket reminded you of your amazing man.

Making the decision you put his jacket on feeling warm like Yami was embracing you.

Looking into a mirror you noticed how it looks on you. It was slightly long with the sleeves but it was still a decent fit.

Having a soft smile lit up on your face your head was filled with Yami then you heard a voice. "(Y/N)?"

Not thinking you jumped up and gasped seeing Yami wearing only a black shirt and blue pants watching you.

"Uh..." you were lost for words.

"Is that my jacket?" Yami asked.

"Y-Yeah." you nodded feeling slightly uncomfortable in this situation.

He smirked. "I like it. It looks good on my girl."

Your cheeks heated up. "It looks better on you, honestly."

Instead of answering his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you into a kiss. 

Kissing back you were pushed up against the wall and thought that the jacket was a little too warm for you now.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* SETO KAIBA ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You snuck into Seto's room just for fun hoping to find  _something_ interesting.

Now you wished you knew better.

Mostly it was well organized with documents, business letters, news, product inventions and other boring things.

However you did find a picture of him and Mokuba together which you thought was adorable.

Getting bored rather quickly though you decided to go into his closet hoping to find anything interesting.

Instead of finding a shrine for The Blue Eyes White Dragon like you were hoping you found mostly suits.

You even saw his big white one with the KC logo on it.

With a smirk you pluck the huge jacket off its hanger.

You carefully placed your arms in the sleeve holes. The back of the tail coats were plopped right onto the floor.

Going into his private bathroom (Which again was really plain) you saw how you looked in the mirror.

You stopped yourself from giggling and thought you looked ridiculous.

Doing a little twirl you saw how it flapped around you like a dress would.

You closed the bathroom door on the way out and bumped by a familiar man who was your boyfriend.

“Oh, um, Seto, I was just, uh, trying on your jacket.” you explained hastily. 

He was silent for a moment observing you in his coat making you fidget under his gaze. You felt smaller the longer he stared until he finally said. "You look adorable."

You blushed at the compliment. "Thanks but I look absurd."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around you and your head was on his chest. "You look precious in that jacket and it makes me want to hold you down like this."

You looked up at him smiling and you both leaned in for a sweet kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JADEN YUKI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"(Y/N), try this!" Jaden tossed his Slifer jacket at you.

You were staring at him like he was crazy (which he sort of is) and asked. "Um why?"

"Because I want to see what you look like!" Jaden explained.

Rolling your eyes at the goofball you immediately put on the jacket that kind of already matched your clothes.

"So? How do I look?" you asked.

"You look cute wearing my clothes!" he assures and I saw him reaching for his phone.

"What are-?" you began.

It was too late. 

He took pictures of you.

"JADEN YUKI! DELETE THOSE!" you hollered.

Jaden laughed and held onto your arms so you couldn't reach for his phone.

"Come on (Y/N)! It's only one picture!" he laughed.

You swore your eye twitched for a moment and you were about to retaliate until he pressed his lips onto yours.

Then you were surprised when his lips his lips move to your neck, pressing softly against your bare skin.

You held back a moan and enjoyed the kisses.

Jaden smirked and thought.  _"Now I know how to distract her."_

Thankfully he left no hickies on you much to Jadens disappointment.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAZZ PRINCETON ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Chazz, you here?" you asked.

Damn, he’s always disappearing on you! The man’s like a shadow: there one minute, gone the next.

Before you could go look somewhere else you noticed a long black jacket.

What is he doing walking around without it?

You pick it up, inspecting it closely.

Why doesn't he just wear a normal outfit like the rest of us do?

Making the decision you put it on yourself feeling like a vampire or something.

Looking into a mirror you thought how you honestly looked bad ass wearing it.

Turning your head you didn't expect to see Chazz standing there blushing.

"....I can explain." you began.

He merely blinked as you continued. "I was looking for you and then wanted to try this on."

Once again he merely blinked at you and feeling flustered you put in. "I'll take it off then."

"No need." he spoke up.

He took off the jacket and tossed it. He then proceeds to drag you to his bed, pinning you down.

"Chazz!" you squealed as he began to kiss your neck.

"Yes?" he asked as he places kisses on your neck.

"Were you looking for me?" you asked.

“Yes,” he softly replies against your skin.

He was so cute. Even if he never wanted to admit it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* YUSEI FUDO ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was early in the morning when you spent the night with Yusei.

Due to never sleeping much you woke up ready to eat breakfast at 3 a.m.

Before you could open the fridge you noticed how Yusei left his jacket on his duel runner.

You had an idea to wear the jacket but decided to ignore it because you don't know how he would react.

Eating your breakfast of yogurt though you still kept glancing at the jacket.

 _"Wear it!"_ your little angel said.

_"That's a bad idea!"  you evil side argued._

Mentally you told both of them to shut up.

Finally after eating though you sighed and decided to wear it.

It was very warm and smelled like Yusei a lot.

Deciding you need to see for yourself how you look you decided to go find a bathroom.

Quietly tip toeing to the nearest bathroom you looked at yourself.

You thought the jacket on you looked good and wished you didn't have bed head hair.

Opening the door you walked back to place the jacket back where it belongs and then you saw Yusei by the fridge looking inside.

He closed the door and turned around seeing you there wearing his jacket.

Your cheeks fueled red as he smiled. "So that's what happened to my jacket."

He walked over still smiling and you wanted to run away abashed but your feet felt frozen.

It didn't help that he was shirtless so you saw his chest.

Your faces were inches away as he chuckled. "You should wear that jacket more often."

Then his lips were pressed up against yours as his hands cupped your face.

When you kissed back you were both leaning on the wall making out.

You definitely were going to wear that jacket again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JACK ATLAS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I’m taking a shower,” Jack informs you. “Want to join me?”

"No!" you shrieked while blushing madly. He flashes a smirk at you and took off his jacket and shirt revealing his well toned chest.

"Jack! I'm still in the room!" you shouted covering your face with your hands.

"So what?" he says still smirking probably. "Your my girlfriend. Most likely we'll see each other naked."

You blushed even more at that as he left into his personal bathroom while you yelled. "Make sure you have something on when you come out!"

Jeez, now you're all hot and flustered!

You inspected around to see his jacket was laid out on the bed.

There a note on it saying. 'I know how much you love me so why not look like me? Love, Jack'

You could practically hear the snicker in his voice and you smirked with confidence.

Wearing the jacket you checked his mirror and determined you looked good.

When he came back wearing a white black t-shirt and black sweatpants his face went beat red seeing you in his jacket.

Smirking you asked. "What? Am I too amazing you have nothing to say?"

He stepped closer before you could make a smart remark you interrupted by his lips on yours.

His kiss is not a mere peck on the lips. No, his lips devour yours hungrily as they move smoothly against your own.

“Mmph!” You murmur against the kiss, but he ignores it and instead nibbles on your bottom lip.

You gasp at the sensation, and Jack swoops in.

His tongue explores the cavern of your mouth, and you can’t help but hum in delight.

That was a kiss that took your breath away.


	5. The First Time He Meets Your Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each family will be different from the rest because I want to mix up. Sorry if it bothers you :P  
> (Oh btw no siblings sorry again)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* YAMI YUGI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You were nervous as hell. The kind of nervous that would make your head explode.

Your father and mother wanted to meet Yami since they heard so much about him and mostly because you told them that you were in a relationship with him.

Dad was very protective and Mom was more sensible so it should at least even things out.

Mom decided to cook a special meal while you brought over Yami.

Now you were looking at the front of your door shaking slightly.

However warm arms hugged you as Yami whispered. "Be calm (Y/N)."

Sighing you replied. "I know I should be but I can't help thinking what could go wrong. The last thing I want is my parents disapproving you."

"I know (Y/N)." he murmured. "Don't worry though. I promise to be a complete gentleman to you and your family. I also promise to never stop loving you."

That part made you blush as you nodded. "Thank you. Are you ready?"

"Yes." he agreed.

Poking the door bell you heard shuffling noises from inside.

Your mother opened the door and greeted. "Hi honey!"

"Hey mom." you hugged her as Yami stepped in as well.

"Is this Yami?" she asked.

"Yes this is. Yami this is my mother." you affirmed.

"It's nice to meet you Miss (L/N)."  he shook her hand.

"Call me (Mom Name) Yami." she assured.

"Very well." he smiled.

You glanced over and saw your father coming downstairs and looked at Yami.

"Are you the guy?" your father asked dryly.

"Yes sir I am." Yami answered.

He walked over and questioned. "The King of Games Yami? Dating my daughter?"

"(Dad Name)." your mother growled sternly.

You suppressed a gulp at the tone of your father.

"Yes sir." he answered again trying to be polite.

Your father was silent for a moment and then finally said.

"I hope your as good as treating my daughter as you are with your card games young man."

Yami smiled. "I try my best."

That made you smile. Your father was giving him a chance.

The meal went on great.

You and Yami were outside as you cheered. "That was spectacular! I have the best boyfriend ever!"

Yami slightly blushed at that as he replied. "I'm the lucky one. You didn't tell me your father was a huge fan of me!"

"I was hoping he would act mature about it." you admitted.

"He kept trying to get my autograph. Your family behaved fine." he chuckled. "However there's one little thing I want before I go."

"What's that?" you asked.

Yami leaned in and locked his lips onto yours. You kissed back cupping his cheeks and his arms were wrapped around your waist.

After a few moments you both separated.

Quickly you text your mom: _Spending the night at Yami's place. I'll be home tomorrow. Love you._

Yami rolled his eyes. "What will Yugi and Grandpa think?"

"They'll just have to deal with it I suppose." you shrugged.

"That's fine with me." he wrapped his arm around your waist as you both left.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* SETO KAIBA ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'll be fine (Y/N)." Seto assured.

Your parents wanted to meet the CEO of KaibaCorp and wanted to talk about the relationship with the two of you.

Like Seto you had a step-parent who was kind of mean. That was your step-mom. If she didn't like it then it wouldn't be aloud. 

However your father is a smart and patient man so you hope he would support you in your relationship.

"I hope so." you sighed.

Seto turned to face you put a piece of hair behind you ear. "Look, I know your worried about pleasing them. However I made a promise to you I wouldn't act out unless absolutely necessary. So please stop worrying for both our sakes."

You smiled. "You smart handsome jerk." 

Leaning forward you both gave a quick kiss before opening the door.

"Dad? Mom?" you called.

"Sweetie!" your father greeted warmly while hugging you tightly.

"Squeezing me!" you breathed.

"Sorry!" he apologized.

Seto smiled at the relationship with your father.

"Are you Kaiba? or should I call you Mr. Kaiba?" your father asked shaking his hand.

"You can call me Seto." he replied smoothly.

"In that case it's nice to meet you Seto." Your father grinned.

"Is that him?" a voice nagged.

You all turned to see your step-mom walk in with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Seto Kaiba." he answered calmly.

"I figured that." she answered glaring.

It was silent for a moment and then she spoke up. "I have one question for you."

"What's that?" he asked patiently.

"Do you love (Y/N)?" she asked.

That question made your eyes widen. Out of all the questions she would ask you were shocked she would ask that.

And very bluntly too.

Kaiba for once it seemed gave a true smile. "Yes I do love and adore her."

You blushed as your step-mom added. "You won't cheat on her?"

He shook his head. "No. she means too much to me."

You were thankful to not faint after all those compliments.

"Well than you have my approval." your step-mom nodded. "Lets eat."

After the rather peaceful dinner you two left to spend the night with Kaiba.

When you got into the limo the first thing you did was grab the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately. He of course kissed back wit the same amount of passion.

You both parted but then you hugged him. "You behaved so well! I don't want to sound like you're a dog or something but I'm so proud of you Seto! Thank you!"

His hand strokes you head and he rested his chin on your head. "But of course."

Even the grumpy CEO of KaibaCorp had a soft spot.....mostly for you though.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JADEN YUKI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You just had to have one duel today!" you grumbled wiping dirt off his jacket.

"I went one whole day without one!" he exaggerated. "How is The Next King of Games going to become a King if he doesn't duel!"

Your father wanted to meet with Jaden. Your mother cheated on your father with some other man and they got a divorce. 

The dad you had was a detective so he was probably going to be stern about Jaden dating you since you've called him about Jaden.

You were about to open up Skype to call him as you pointed at Jaden. "Now what did I tell you before?"

"Don't mention detentions I get, the evil white dorm or that you failed one of your tests!" he smirked at the last one.

"You better not smile at that!" you nudged him.

"I promise to behave (Y/N)!" he declared smiling.

"You better." you growled lightly.

Pushing the button you waited until your dad answered. After the fourth ring he did.

"(Y/N)? Can you see and hear me?" your father asked.

"Yes? How about you?" you asked.

"Yes I can!" your dad grinned and looked over at your right. 

"Is that Jaden Yuki?" your father asked.

"Yes I'm Jaden!" Jaden waved at the camera.

"He's a Slifer as well?" your dad asked observing.

"Yes he is." you nodded.

"I heard about you and your duel with Zane Truesdale." your father inquired.

"What about it sir?" Jaden asked.

"Not many people would have a tie with an Obelisk Blue. Especially not one that's an official champion!" he exclaimed.  


"Well I always try my best." Jaden shrugged.

"Determined I see." your father almost said that to himself. "Alright you seem like a decent enough man. Just promise to keep (Y/N) safe since I can't."

"I promise!" Jaden confirmed with a confident grin that made you blush.

The rest of the conversation went well and your father bid you a goodnight.

"That went great!" Jaden cheered with pride.

"Thank goodness it did." you agreed.

"There's also one more thing I need to do today!" he added.

"What's that?" you asked.

"This." 

He pulled you into his arms and kissed your lips softly.

You wrapped your arms around his waist and he wrapped his around yours.

This was a proud happy moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAZZ PRINCETON ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now no sassy talk to them!" you pointed at him.

"I get it!" Chazz nodded scrolling around the computer.

Your parents were eager to meet Chazz after you once told them how he gave you confidence to speak with your new step-dad. 

Especially since you added that you two are dating. They were eager to meet him.

Your body language was tense but you felt nervous again. Just like when you were first going to meet your step-dad.

"(Y/N). Please take a deep breath." Chazz encouraged.

You did and felt the stress roll off you like an ocean wave.

"We can do this together." Chazz spoke confidently as he pushed the button.

You two waited and then finally you saw them.

"Hi (Y/N)!" your mother smiled. "We see you!"

"Us too mom!" you waved.

"Is that him next to you?" your step-dad asked.

"Yes. This is Chazz Princeton." you introduced.

"It's nice to  meet you both." Chazz grinned politely.

They both observed him as mom asked. "Why is he wearing those black clothes? I thought he was a Slifer Red?"

"He prefers to wear those." you answered.

They both let out understanding 'oh's.

"Well first off let me say thanks for reassuring (Y/N) about me." your step-dad put in.

"It was a pleasure." Chazz nodded.

"That's good. Does he take good care of you (Y/N)?" your mother questioned.

"Yes he does. He's the best." you smiled glancing at Chazz to see him blush.

The rest of the conversation went very good. They dismissed you both and hung up.

"They loved you!" you exclaimed hugging Chazz.

"Of course they did!" he stated like it was a no brainer.

"I could kiss you right now!" you admitted still smiling.

"What's stopping you?" he smirked.

"Nothing at all." you flashed your own smirk at him.

You both kissed each strongly and held each other.

His heart was beating wildly against your chest and so was yours.

This moment seemed perfect.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* YUSEI FUDO ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Driving with Yusei would usually feel relaxing and calming. This time however it wasn't.

You lived with your grandparents since your parents died in an air crash accident and they were among the many who didn't make it.

However your grandparents took care of you and loved you as if you were their very own child.

When they heard about Yusei and what he did to heal your arm they thought he sounded great. Even now they really want to meet him when you told them he was your boyfriend.

Both of you parked right outside your house as Yusei looked at you.

"You seem tense." he stated.

"I am a little." you admitted. "What if they don't like you?"

"I promise to try my best and to make them like me." he grabbed both of your hands as you turned to face him.

"Promise?" you asked.

"Promise." he kissed your forehead.

With a sigh you knocked on the door and then entered. "Grandma? Grandpa? We're here!"

"In the dining room dear!" your grandma called.

Grabbing Yusei's hand you lead him into the dining room where your Grandma was placing dishes down and Grandpa was putting out silverware.

"(Nickname!)" your grandma hugged you and you hugged back.

Yusei smirked slightly at the name which immediately you wished he never knew about that.

"Hi Grandma!" you smiled.

"Is that Mr. Fudo?" your grandfather asked.

"Yes I am. Call me Yusei though please." Yusei added politely.

"Well of course!" Grandpa chuckled.

"So are you two in love together?" Grandma asked bluntly.

You blushed but Yusei smiled replying. "I'm deeply in love."

The blush got worse and you smiled. "Couldn't be happier."

"Oh young love!" Your Grandma grinned. "What a treat!"

The dinner went lovely and you and Yusei walked out the house.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" you hugged Yusei.

He hugged back. "I'm the happiest man ever born. I'm happy things made you feel better."

"Me too." you agreed

Both of you kissed under the moonlight. His smooth lips felt so nice and soft you never could get enough.

"Want to spend the night with me?" Yusei asked putting his forehead on yours.

"That sounds wonderful." you murmured lovingly.

He kissed you once more before he drove off with you under the stars.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JACK ATLAS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I understand!" Jack nodded as you both drove off.

You and Jack were going to have dinner with your mum.

The relationship between you and your mom was always strong. Especially when your father walked out on the two of you.

Jack Atlas was the right up there with mom on  how much you care for someone.

Now she wanted to meet the man who I was dating and saved my dislocated arm.

So dinner at your house was the answer.

You both got off your duel runners and you looked down at your feet. Would this go smoothly?

"(Y/N)," Jack stood in front of you looking down. "I know your worried but there's no reason to be."

"Why's that?" you asked.

"Because I will not let my girlfriend down because of me." Jack promised.

"Same here." you agreed.

"We can do this together." he affirmed as he knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" you heard your mom calling from inside.

She opened the door and hugged you. "(Y/N)! It's so good to see you!"

"You too mum!" you nodded.

She saw Jack Atlas and asked. "Are you Mr. Atlas?"

"You can call me Jack." he assured.

"I want to personally thank you for helping my daughter in her little accident." your mom acknowledged. 

"I would happily help your daughter out in a heartbeat." Jack grinned and glanced at you.

"That's good to hear!" your mom approved. "Come inside and lets eat!"

The dinner was great and your mother seemed to really like Jack.

You and Jack left as he smirked. "That wasn't too scary now, was it?"

Rolling your eyes you pulled down his shirt and forced his lips onto yours.

He kissed you back and lifted you up above himself which caused you to break the kiss giggling.

Jack smiled and you two kissed back.

"Can I spend the night with you?" asking like a little girl.

"Of course!" he confirmed.

Jack atlas was one big softy after all.

 


	6. The First Time I Moved In With Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your boyfriend live together now! <3  
> Plus I accidentally made it first person view and I'm too lazy to change it! :P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* YAMI YUGI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami was moving into his new apartment and asked me (his girlfriend) to come and live with as well. I told him no.

Just joking! Of course I would!

He was so happy that I said yes to him. If I said no he would be embarrassed for the rest of his life.

Mom and Dad were a little teary-eyed to see me go live with my boyfriend but they were proud of me for making the choice. 

Yugi and Grandpa were thrilled to hear Yami was going to have a very place of his own to call home and to know that I would be there to give him support. They would miss him not being around much but they knew eventually he had to go and move on.

The apartment he bought was a fairly decent size. It had two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, a guest bedroom, master bedroom and a porch to view Domino City.

The furniture was in thanks to the movers and now all we had to do was unpack our belongings.

I was in the bathroom placing my items around (toothpaste, hair comb, etc.)

When I opened the shower curtain to put shampoo inside my whole body froze in fear.

A brown spider was climbing up the wall. It was furry and had long legs. 

Now I was trying not to scream in terror.

"(Y/N), where would you like to put--." he trailed off seeing me staring at the spider.

Yami knew about your fear of spiders and unlike most men who would mock me he comforted me. I told him how when I was about six years old I fell into a nest of brown recluse spiders and was bitten many times by the poisoned spiders. I had to stay in the hospital for a few days.  The toxins nearly killed me, and a few of the bites were almost so bad they were close to leave scars. I was traumatized, and I've been terrified of spiders ever since.

"I'll deal with it."  Yami pulled me away from the insect.

I nodded and walked off to distract myself from the bug.

Opening another box I saw pictures that made me smile.

There was one of me in Washington D.C. with my grandmother. The second one was me and my parents together at a relatives wedding. The last one made me blush red. It was me and Yami on our first date together near a park. Fireworks were exploding in the background and we were kissing. Yugi took the picture secretly and our faces matched red.

Strong arms were wrapped around my waist and Yami whispered. "It's gone now."

I nodded your head and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him.

He kissed back softly. Allowing me to take control of the kiss which I thought was very sweet.

Pulling away I asked. "How did you do it?"

"Mind crush."

"...."

"What?"

"You mind crushed a spider?"

"Yes."

"....huh."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry. No spiders are getting to you."

What did I ever do to deserve someone like him?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* SETO KAIBA ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seto now trusts and loves me enough that he offered me to live at Kaiba Corp with him and Mokuba.

I agreed to move in with him and couldn't wait. 

He was very pleased to hear that and you could tell he was hiding his happiness but those blue eyes reveal all.

My parents were very nervous about me living with Seto but surprisingly Seto reassured them that he would treat me with respect and love. He actually was very nice to them. Mostly because they don't keep encouraging me to date him because he's wealthy and they just want me to happy with who I choose.

The movers were currently putting the last piece of furniture in while I watched happily.

My room was bigger than my old room and had a connected bathroom for my convenience.

Seto was busy and couldn't help you but Mokuba came by to assist you.

"Could you put these books on that shelf please?" I asked.

"Do you want them in order?" Mokuba put books in.

"Any order will do." I responded from the bathroom

While I was in the bathroom Mokuba sneaked by outside your room to grab some pictures Seto had.

He placed them on the vanity and one right by dresser that was next to my bed.

Mokuba quickly walked back to the books as you came out with a looking at messages in your phone.

When I saw there were no new messages I turned back to see a picture on the dresser that wasn't there before. Curiously I walked over and examined it. With a large smile it was Seto Kaiba smiling (what a rare occurrence) then written on the bottom of the picture was: 

I Love You No Matter What Challenges Might Carry Us Apart We Will Always Find A Way Back To Each Other

That was too touching and I smiled. "He can romantic when he wants to be."

**THIRD P.O.V.**

Mokuba smirked.  _"Looks like my work here is done. I'll let Seto know!"_

He waved you goodbye and ran into Seto's office with a cheeky grin.

Seto glanced at his brother and then continued working and asked. "How was it?"

"She said you can be so romantic when you want to be!" Mokuba teased.

Seto blushed slightly and made a note in his mind to show you just how romantic he can be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JADEN YUKI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me and Jaden finally graduated from Duel Academy! Jaden seemed genuinely surprised that he passed his exams with flying colors.

I knew he could do it! He was prefect it seemed when it came to dueling and with some studying persuasion he did it.

My dad agreed I can move in with Jaden but he told me to not forget my own flesh and blood! I wouldn't dream of forgetting him.

We agreed to move in together to an apartment that already had furniture in it when we ordered it online.

Jaden kept his cool and was pleased that I said yes to him. I honestly wanted to say no to see his reaction but my mouth spoke before my head did.

We bought an apartment back in Domino City where we had a bedroom, a bathroom, living room, kitchen, guest bedroom and a relaxing room as we call it. With stuff like air hockey, pool table and darts.

We were currently just back from Duel Academy and I was unpacking my things while Jaden was staring at at his duel deck.

Smirking I went into the freezer and grabbed the only thing that was in it.

Ice cubes.

Quietly and yet swiftly I put the cubes in his shirt. Right on cue Jaden jumped up and bellowed.

"A-AHH! C-COOOLD! (Y-Y-YN)!!" he flailed around like a fish.

I laughed loudly as the ice cubes finally fell on the floor. He was taking deep breaths of air and I was rolling on the couch like a crazy person.

"Where's my camera?" I giggled.

With a mischievous glint he went into the freezer and grabbed two ice cubes.

"Payback!" he yelled and pinned me down so I couldn't movie.

He put them down my shirt as I wailed. "JADEN YUKI!!"

With all the powers of a spasm I managed to roll out of his grip and plopped onto the floor and the ice cubes fell out.

Jaden was laughing at my display with face going red.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. All he did was chuckle though.

"First off you look cute when you do that." his voice sounded chipper. "Secondly you started it."

"I don't look cute!" I argued.

Jaden laughed again and hugged you. "You're as cute as a kitten. I'm happy you said yes."

"Yes to what?" I asked puzzled.

"When you said you would move in with me!" he responded and then leaned in to kiss my lips.

My eyes widened and I kissed back happily.

Eventually we pulled away as I smiled. "I'm happy I moved in as well Jaden."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAZZ PRINCETON ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chazz and I were finally out of Duel Academy as graduate students.

We agreed to live together in a penthouse that his rich family can afford. His brothers may not have liked him but his parents do.

It was cute when he worked up the courage to ask you to stay with him after graduation! He looked like if I said no he would hide from society in shame. He won't admit it though. When I did say yes though he gave a happy smile.

Everything was in place in this huge amazing Penthouse! I walked outside on the porch looking below the city of Domino. Everything looked so amazing!

"Don't you need to unpack a bit?" Chazz asked.

"S-Sorry I was admiring the view." I stammered.

He chuckled and looked at the view as well. "It's one beautiful sight. Not the best but it's good."

"What's the best sight?" I asked. I'm aware that Chazz has been to places like China, Australia and Europe so he's probably seen a lot of majestic things.

"Your the most beautiful sight, darling." Chazz smirked.

My face was red at the word 'darling' and the fact that he found me to be the most attractive thing he's ever seen.

I try to brush it off. "Oh please you don't have to lie to me." 

With a frown he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my neck. "I'm sorry you can't see what I see (Y/N). The Chazz wishes you could see not only how much you mean to me but also how lucky I am to have such a gorgeous woman in my life."

Screw it.

I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeply and he returned it with a smirk.

 _"That smug little man!"_  I thought.

We pulled away as he asked still smirking. "How about now?"

With a glare I replied. "You can be too smart for your own good."

Ojama Yellow came out smiling. "I know right? The boss sometimes thinks he's got it all figured out!"

With a groan Chazz turned yelling. "Don't disrespect The Chazz!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* YUSEI FUDO ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yusei asked me if I wanted to live with him from now on. I couldn't say no even if I tried.

My grandparents knew that this day would come and were all sniffles when I told them. I promised to visit them and they trusted Yusei enough to watch over me. (Even if I had insisted I'm a grown woman.)

He was very surprised that had said yes to him. It's like he thought I would reject him and we would never see each other again. Yusei did admit he was unsure of my answer but I quickly assured him with my lips.

My boyfriend pulled my duel runner into the garage and only had one more box to unpack.

I opened it with a smile. Pictures of my parents before they died. This picture was them in Hawaii during their honeymoon. They looked so happy and made me miss them.

Yusei saw what photo I was looking at and stroked my back. "They look like they're in harmony being together."

"They sure do." I agreed putting the picture away.

"Can I ask you something (Y/N)?" Yusei asked nervously.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Do you think if your parents were still alive they would like me?" he asked.

With a huge grin my face I wrapped my arms around him. "Yes they would. My father would probably like how you help me and try to encourage me to date you. Even if it isn't necessary because I would already be falling for you."

Yusei smiled and hugged me back kissing the top of my head.

"My mom would probably find you to be a sweet man that's always going to bet here for me." I put in.

He grabbed my phone and played the song: I Can Be Your Hero Baby.

Yusei wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

I put my head on his chest and he put his chin on top of my head.

_Would you dance_  
 _If I asked you to dance?_  
 _Would you run_  
 _And never look back?_  
 _Would you cry_  
 _If you saw me crying?_  
 _And would you save my soul, tonight?_

The song made us both smile like we were starstruck teens falling in love. I would do all those things for Yusei in a heartbeat.

  
 _Would you tremble_  
 _If I touched your lips?_  
 _Would you laugh?_  
 _Oh please tell me this._  
 _Now would you die_  
 _For the one you loved?_  
 _Hold me in your arms, tonight._

Yusei squeezed me a little tighter and kissed the top of my head. I could faintly hear him humming the tune.

  
 _I can be your hero, baby._  
 _I can kiss away the pain._  
 _I will stand by you forever._  
 _You can take my breath away._

The rest of our day was spent kissing and cuddling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JACK ATLAS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack kept insisting I should move in with him even after the first time I said yes. He just kept saying that to annoy me.

He apparently wanted bought an apartment for the both of us to live in with two bathrooms, a guest bedroom, a master bedroom, a kitchen, huge living room and huge porch for his 'lounging' purposes.

My mom was worried and so was I leaving her alone but she confirmed it was for the best and she was insisting she would spend more time being social than normal just for me. So I took her word for it.

"Welcome to your new home!" Jack grinned. "A life of chores and taxes awaits you!"

I whipped my head around. "Excuse me?"

He smirked and kissed my cheek. "I was joking."

"You better be." I narrowed my eyes at the blonde. "I'm no Cinderella."

"No you're more Snow White." he patted my head.

"Jack Atlas--." I began angrily.

He leaned in and kissed my lips to silence me and then he pulled back.

"Which Disney princess would you like to be?" he teased.

"Umm...I'm not sure. I'm a mix of them really." I admitted.

"In that case." Jack trapped me in a bear hug making me giggle. "You are dubbed Queen of the Apartment!"

"Am I your queen?" I batted my eyelashes playfully.

"Whatever her highness wishes." Jack pulled me in for a kiss on the lips again to which I returned gratefully.

Then we heard a pounding on the door.

"JACK YOU STOLE MY WALLET!" Crow shouted.

I pulled away. "Did you really?"

"Maybe." he shrugged looking away.

"JACK I NEED IT BACK!"

"Want to pretend were not home?" Jack whispered in my ear.

The lights were off and I was pretty sure Crow didn't know we were here.

"Sure." I smirked and we began kissing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one has to do with teeth! Weird right? Well it will be cute!


	7. The First Time He Recorded Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your wisdom teeth removed!! (:D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* YAMI YUGI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ergh, I've never liked the dentist." you frowned with a disapproval look on your face.

You were going to have your wisdom teeth removed. Yami would be able to drive you home afterwards once the surgery was over.

"It won't hurt." Yami rubbed your back softly to calm you down.

“I’m just anxious to get these damn things out of my mouth.” You muttered while wincing slightly. 

"Don't worry about it." Yami chuckled and kissed your cheek. "You're special and nothing is going to happen to you."

"Miss (L/N) it's time." a nurse came into the waiting lobby.

"By the way did you bring a video camera?" you asked curiously.

"Maybe." he shrugged turning away.

_"Fantastic."_

**YAMI P.O.V.**

I was reading a magazine when a nurse came out to tell me that (Y/N)’s teeth had been removed and she would be coming around soon.

I smiled and stood up, making sure my camera was ready. I had couldn't wait to show her what she looked like afterward.

Making my way to the recovery room I noticed she was starting to stir. The camera began recording and the nurse behind me giggled while leaving the paperwork.

"Hey." I said as her eyes opened up. She looked confused for a moment.

"Did that lady send you in?" (Y/N) asked. 

She was going to be adorable.

"Oh my lord you are handsome." I laughed. She was seeing me for the first time it seemed but being more blunt.

"You're the most amazing man ever." she looked at my face with awe which made me slightly blush.

"What's your name and who are you?" (Y/N) asked puzzled.

"My name is Yami and I'm your boyfriend." A bigger smirk was on my face as her eyes widened in shock.

"Fuck." was all she said and that made me chuckle.

"How long?" 

"For a while." I laughed as she continued to look stunned.

"Have we kissed yet?" she looked around with wide eyes.

I was so glad I was able to film this.

"You have strange hair...." she observed. "I love it."

All I could do was just keep laughing at her. I've never seen anything more cute than this.

"Damn I'm lucky to have you." she murmured sleepily.

I filled out the rest of the papers and got the post-surgery forms, I took her home after.

(Y/N) has a love/hate relationship with that video now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* SETO KAIBA ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Don't worry so much Seto." you placed your hand on his to reassure.

Your wisdom teeth were going to be removed today. You would be given an anesthetic and would be able to go home as soon as it was done.

"I just don't want anything bad happening to you." Seto retorted.

"Nothing will." you blushed at his protective nature.

 It was no big deal. Seto made everything a big deal though.

"I don’t understand for the life of me why they didn't grow when you were a teenager." Seto looked at you.

"Because I'm special." you answered with a smile.

"That you are." Seto agreed as nurse came in.

"Miss (L/N) you're up." the nurse greeted.

"Thanks." you nodded to the nurse and kissed your boyfriends cheek.

Seto smirked at the item he was hiding in his brief case. This would be one surgery you would never forget.

**SETO P.O.V.**

I was finishing chatting with my employee on the phone when a nurse came in to tell me the operation was a success and she would be awake soon. I dismissed my worker on the phone and followed the nurse into the recovery room.

She was starting to wake up as I opened the case and put the video camera on.

The nurse left with a cheeky grin and the left the paper work for me.

"Are you awake?" I asked her and pushed the record button.

(Y/N) opened her eyes slowly and looked confused.

"You're not the doctor....?" she slurred slightly.

"No I'm not the doctor." I told her.

"The doctor isn't as gorgeous as you." she noted.

That was enough to make my ego boost more.

"So you are you?" she was puzzled.

"Your boyfriend Seto Kaiba." I answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa boyfriend?" she looked amazed.

"Yes I am." I informed her.

"God damn I'm lucky. I love your eyes....they're so purrrty." she rolled her r on the word 'purrrty'.

I smirked at this and couldn't wait to show (Y/N) this when the drugs aren't affecting her.

"Have we been on a date yet?" she asked curiously.

"Yes we have." I nodded.

"We must be one marvelous couple!" she whispered in wonder.

I shook my head still smiling at her. Just when I thought she couldn't surprise me anymore she does. Man do I love her.

The nurse came in then and let me fill out the rest of her papers and get the post-surgery care forms. I took (Y/N) home then to rest.

I will never forget this day. (Y/N) wished I would though.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JADEN YUKI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're going to do what?" you asked quietly with a hint of annoyance.

Your boyfriend and you were at the dentist getting ready to have your wisdom teeth removed. Sadly though Jaden has seen videos of people having their wisdom teeth removed or at least the aftermath of what happens.

"It's just a video I can watch." he smirked. "Or you, or our friends, or our family-."

"Jaden Yuki!" you whispered sharply. "Don't you dare send that video to our family!"

"Why not?" he asked still smiling.

"Do you know how embarrassing that would be?" you asked.

"It won't be awkward for you. It will be delightful!" he hugged you.

"Miss (L/N)." A nurse came in. "The doctor is ready."

"Good luck." Jaden kissed your cheek and let you go.

_"Whatever higher power is up there. Please don't let this be the most distressing day of my life."_

**JADEN P.O.V.**

I was talking to Winged Kuriboh when a nurse came in and said. "Mr. Yuki her teeth have been removed and she will be awake soon."

"Great!" Jaden acknowledged and grabbed the video camera.

I made my way to the recovery room as my girlfriend was starting to wake up. I smiled and started to film her. The nurse giggled and left to get the final papers for me to fill out.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I called as the video started.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was looking around.

"Where's the doctor?" she asked.

"He went to go take care of some other patients." I answered.

"You're pretty cute. Red is a good color on you." she observed.

I chuckled at her. Boy was she kooky!

"What's your name?" she asked suddenly.

"Jaden Yuki and I'm your boyfriend." I winked at her.

"I have a boyfriend!" she looked at me with admiration.

"That's right." I grinned.

"Wow...are we a good couple?" she inquired.

"We're excellent couple!" I laughed.

"I want to kiss your lips." she looked at me dreamily. 

"Maybe later when you're feeling better." I cooed.

"That sounds incredible..." she whispered tiredly.

I finished filling out all the papers and took (Y/N) home.

And yes I did show the video to our friends and family.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAZZ PRINCETON ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why couldn't my stupid teeth grow?" you asked yourself bitterly.

"So you could have this operation and for The Chazz to record this to show you later." your boyfriend answered smugly.

"You're lucky I love you." you grumbled.

Today you were getting your wisdom teeth removed and you would be given an anesthetic and would be able to go home as soon as it was done. Sadly though your boyfriend also happened to have a new video camera. The first thing he wanted to record was you.

"I'm going to act like a complete moron when it's over." you groaned.

"Correction, a _cute_ moron." Chazz pointed out.

"I wish I could remove that smirk off your face now." you glared.

"Don't worry. It will only get bigger once the teeth are gone." he kissed your forehead.

"Miss (L/N). The doctor is waiting for you." A nurse addressed.

"Here we go." you sighed.

**CHAZZ P.O.V.**

The Ojama Brothers were annoying me and as I was telling them to leave me alone the nurse came in to tell me (Y/N) was ready to have visitors.

I grabbed my video camera and went into the recovery room seeing her resting on a bed. The nurse left some files to fill out later.

She was beginning to wake and I started recording and asked. "How are you feeling sleepyhead?"

(Y/N) looked around baffled and then her eyes landed on me.

"You don't look like a doctor..." she reasoned.

"I'm Chazz Princeton. Your boyfriend." I responded.

Her face heated up and was red. "B-Boyfriend? We're dating?"

"You've got it." I smirked.

"Unbelievable. I'm dating someone handsome!" she looked at me wonder-struck.

Good thing The Chazz was smart enough to record this.

"Will we go out on a date?" she asked perplexed.

"As soon as you feel better." I smiled.

I was amazed she was able to talk this much, but I figured she was probably pretty numb from the drugs in her system

"I love your hair. It looks so shiny." she looked amazed.

This woman is nuts! No wonder I love her!

I finished filling out her paper work and we both left the dentist.

My sweetheart has never seen the video twice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* YUSEI FUDO ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I will never go to another dentist for as long as I live." You stated.

"You and I both know that's not true. Besides you need those teeth removed." Yusei hugged you while stroking your hair.

"I know but I've never liked the doctor or the dentist and now I'm having my teeth removed." you confessed.

Wisdom teeth removed. Those were words you never wanted to hear. Now you were going to lose them and have an anesthetic and would be able to go home as soon as it was over. Sadly though Yusei wanted to record you and wouldn't say no to.

_"I'm never replacing mayonnaise with his shampoo ever again."_

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You're stronger than a little bit of surgery." Yusei assured.

"It would be easier if you didn't film me afterwards." you sounded hopeful.

"My revenge is going to happen." he confirmed.

"Hooray." you grunted.

"Miss (L/N), we're ready." the nurse waved.

"Good luck." Yusei smiled.

"Thanks sweetheart." you gave him a little glare before following the nurse.

**YUSEI P.O.V.**

I was reading a turbo dueling magazine when the nurse from before came in. She told me (Y/N) was fine and was about to wake up soon.

With a little smile I went into the recovery room to see (Y/N) on a bed with her eyes closed.

I turned on the video camera as (Y/N) was beginning to wake up. The nurse left with a grin and dropped some files for us to fill out later.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" I asked turning the recording button on.

She opened her eyes slowly and she turned to look at me with a blank look.

"Are you a doctor?" she asked with bewilderment. 

"No." I answered. "I'm Yusei Fudo and your boyfriend."

"Wow...my boyfriend...." she looked up in shocked awe.

"That's right." I chuckled.

"You look too handsome to be real." she looked dazed.

"I can assure you I'm real." I blushed at her.

"Are you prince charming?" she still looked at a loss for words.

"No." I shook my head. "However you call me your hero sometimes."

"Hero..." she gave a small smile. "It suits you."

"Thanks." I beamed.

"Can I hug you?" she asked hopefully.

"When we get home I'll hold you in my arms." I agreed.

_"And never let you go."_

I finished signing the files and paperwork for (Y/N) and took her home where we cuddled all day.

The video was the best movie I've ever seen. Five stars.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JACK ATLAS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why did I tell you I was getting my teeth removed?" you asked Jack.

"Because you love me and don't want me to worry." Jack replied with a hint of pride.

"Next time I'll tell Akiza." you muttered and wrapped your arms around yourself.

"Aw don't be such a grump." Jack kissed your cheek.

Your wisdom teeth had to be removed and sadly they would use an anesthetic and would be able to go home as soon as it was done.

"But why must you record me when I'm all loopy from the drugs?" you asked.

"Because boyfriends support girlfriends by being loving, caring and embarrassing." Jack informed you like it was a no brainier.

"I don't need the embarrassing support." you pointed out.

"Maybe or maybe not. Just don't worry too much." Jack kissed your nose.

"Miss (L/N). We're ready." the nurse informed.

"That's my call." you stood up.

**JACK ATLAS P.O.V.**

I was on my phone watching a duel when the nurse came in and told me that (Y/N) was ready to have visitors.

The recovery room is where I went to see my pretty girl resting. She was beginning to stir and I turned on the camera to film her. The nurse rolled her eyes and left the unimportant paperwork out for me.

"Rise and shine." I greeted and turned on the recording button.

(Y/N) opened her eyes and looked around befuddled.

"Did the doctor vanish?" she asked me.

"No he's just busy." I told her.

"Your tall...and handsome." she looked up and down at me.

"Thanks." I smirked.

"So who are you?" she looked curiously.

"I'm Jack Atlas. Your boyfriend." I replied.

"Your my boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Yes that's right." I agreed.

"Damn..." was her only reply.

I chuckled at her reaction and mentally congratulated myself for filming this.

"Was it love at first sight?" she questioned.

"For me it was." I admitted.

"You are romantic." she whispered. "Can I dance with you?"

I chuckled at her request. "Once you get some rest."

I finished filling out the paper work and left to take (Y/N) home.

She feels ridiculous after seeing the video.


	8. The First Time I Got Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get jealous! ◕╭╮◕

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* YAMI YUGI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Man did Tea test your patience and kindness!

She acted sometimes like you weren't even there and then openly flirt with your boyfriend Yami! That made a sick and twisted feeling inside that made you want to scream in frustration. Even though it's no surprise why she does flirt in front of Yami: she's jealous of what you have and what she doesn't have. That didn't give her the right though to just flirt with Yami like it was nothing!

Thankfully Yami would just respond nicely in no flirtatious way what so ever however that didn't stop annoying girls with box hair to keep prying for his attention and affection. Why can't she just go after Yugi? He's totally in love with her! Nope she has to have a one track mind about falling in love with someone that was already dating.

Of course.

You and Yami were eating at Burger World and were having a nice lovely little chat together.

"You snore." he admitted.

You look at him scandalized.

“And you drool.”  

Now you could tell he was joking with that teasing smirk across his face. 

Then a voice that you didn't expect to hear came up.

"Hey Yami!!"

You both turned to see the annoying cheerleader herself smiling and waving at Yami.

"Hi Tea." he greeted politely. 

"I'm taking over as your waitress since Sarah is off the clock now!" her voice sounded chipper.

_More like screeching nails on a chalkboard._

"Do you need anything?" she asked still ignoring you which ticked you off a little bit.

"I'm fine." you finally spoke up trying to remain calm.

"Me too." Yami agreed.

"I'll go see if your food is done!" she  _finally_ left.

"Is she bothering you?" Yami asked suddenly.

"Who?" you tried to be oblivious.

Yami knew you too well and crossed his arms. "You know who."

"Voldemort?"

"...."

"....what?"

"I was speaking of Tea." he sighed.

"Why would you think that?" you tried to asked confused but he looked unimpressed.

"Tell me what's bothering you." he placed his hand on top of yours and looked at you.

"Well," you began trying to find the right words. "I feel the same way you felt when Duke was talking to me."

He blinked for a moment and then smiled. "There's no reason to be jealous."

"But-." you protested.

"Let me finish." he interrupted gently. "Tea is a friend, nothing more. I know you don't like her being all clingy to me and frankly neither do I. I've tried talking to her about it but she keeps disregarding me."

"Then how do we get her to stop?" you asked curiously.

Yami looked over seeing Tea coming over and smirked. He got up from his seat and sat next to you which made you blush how close he was getting in public.

Then he turned your face and you two kissed each other. 

You heard a gasp and could tell Tea was shocked at what you two were doing. However that made you kiss Yami deeper and he didn't mind.

"Here's your food." she hissed and then walked away with a jealous expression.

Yami pulled away and asked. "Hungry?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* SETO KAIBA ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seto Kaiba was no doubt a very wealthy and attractive man. Which made girls swoon over him no matter what. One thing he claimed to really love about you was you never cared about his money. Only his feelings and his life. He felt like you were the only one who he could talk to if he was upset. You a great gem in his life that he valued.

That didn't stop girls though from trying to get him to date them. Whether they would try to put on so much makeup that it makes their face look like a coloring book or they try to get his attention by speaking how much money they could make if they were together. Not only did you feel those woman made you feel bad for how woman can be portrayed but it just irritated you when they couldn't take a hint that you were dating Seto!

One of his fan girls just happened to be a secretary who wouldn't ever leave leave Seto alone! Sadly he couldn't just fire her since he needed her assistance before a very important business meeting but damn it was difficult.

"So is it true that you once wore socks on your ears instead of your feet?" you asked Seto in his office while on your iPad.

"Did Mokuba tell you this?" he asked.

"Yup. He even specifically stated what color they were and everything." you teased. "I didn't know you were a fan of Scooby Doo."

He merely rolled his eyes at you with a little smile on his face which always made your heart flutter when you saw those.

Then his secretary named Morgan came in (without knocking) with her annoying voice.

"Mr. Kaiba we need to speak about improving the finance for this-." she stopped when she saw you.

You awkwardly waved. "Hello."

"Oh. It's you." she glared with disapproval.

Ignoring Megan you were back on the iPad trying to forget about the annoying blonde.

"Mr. Kaiba can we please discuss our business topic without some  _imp_ lolling about?" she sneered.

You clenched your fist in anger.

OH

NO 

SHE 

DIDN'T.

But before you could explode with anger Seto rose out of his seat with the most aggressive face you've ever seen.

"Get out!!" he hollered. "Get your belongings and get out of my company! If I ever see you on the road I will order my driver to step on the gas!  **NOW GO!** "

Megan looked upset and horrified and she ran out the room.

Your jaw dropped down. Sure you've seen Seto lose his temper but this was like a hard right turn. 

He walked over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you with great passion. You responded eagerly and curled your fingers into his hair while kissing back.

When the need for air became too big you both stopped as he sighed. "I'm sorry she said that about you."

"It's okay. I'm not one that listens what other people have to say about me." you assured.

He kissed your forehead. "I know. It's one of the reasons why I love you."

"So who's going to be your new secretary?" you asked.

"It doesn't matter at the moment." he replied.

"Why not hire Mokuba?" you tease.

"I don't think so." he narrowed his eyes.

You laughed and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JADEN YUKI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

People change and memories don't is what they say. However sometimes people don't change. By people you mostly meant Alexis Rhodes. The most bothersome and selfish human being you would ever meet in your entire life. Even after graduation she hasn't changed.

She would always say back then how her and Jaden should date because they were the best duelists and how cute they were together. Back then and now she would call you a low life because how she has a great family and your parents are divorced. It was one thing when she insulted you but when she insulted your family is where you drew the line. 

Jaden kept persuading you that it was only you he loved and Alexis was in another galaxy swimming with ..... alien dolphins...

It didn't make much sense but you got what he was trying to tell you.

Now it was a little party after graduation that Atticus through for you and a lot of your friends. Since Atticus was the sibling of the girl who hated your guts it made you a bit uneasy to go. However Jaden promised to a  _complete_ gentleman.

People were partying inside this huge mansion, people were swimming outside in the mansion and you were pretty sure some people were doing.... dirtying the sheets.

You just finished using the bathroom and went to go look around when suddenly at the top of the staircase you heard a familiar voice nag.

"Oh come on Jaden! Just one little kiss!"

Your anger flared at the voice of Alexis. Thankfully you were hiding under the stairs so they couldn't see you and it wasn't loud enough to cover their voices.

"Alexis seriously stop! I have a girlfriend!" he coaxed.

That made your heart flutter that Jaden wasn't going to cheat on you.

"Oh come Jaden I've told you before! She's nothing but dirt! I have more feelings for my tolietbrush than I do for her!" she snapped.

"She's not  _dirt_ she's my amazing girlfriend who is more than perfect!" Jaden argued.

" _Perfect?"_ Alexis interjected. "Please! Her parents are divorced and she was a Slifer Red!"

"I was too!" Jaden protested angrily. "And what right do you have to judge her on what her parents did?! I'm done with this! I can't be here with you around! I'm grabbing (Y/N) and we're leaving!"

_Sweet Lord yes!_

Pretending to not have heard the conversation you called out. "Jaden?"

He saw you and his expression was much brighter when he looked at you.

"Do you mind if we go home now?" Jaden asked with Alexis curling her lips in anger.

"We can go home." you nodded feeling satisfied about what happened between him and Alexis.

He took your arm and just before you left Alexis' sight you gave her a violent finger gesture.

In the car you were so overjoyed that Jaden stood up for you that you cupped his face and kissed him deeply.

Jaden happily kissed backing with a little moan of approval.

You both pulled away as you said. "Jaden you make Prince Charming looking like complete joke!"

Putting two and two together he knew what you heard and sighed. "I'm sorry you had to hear that-."

"Don't be. You stood up for me and didn't turn your back on me. It's one of my top ten best moments of my life." you laughed.

"What's your number 1?" he asked with a goofy grin.

_There's the Jaden I know and love._

"Number one is when you first said you loved me." you admitted.

"Me too!" he agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAZZ PRINCETON ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One of your supposed 'best friend' named Laura was starting to become a little bit of a b with an itch. When you introduced Chazz to her she would not stop flirting with him! She would always say how mysterious and handsome he is and how she wishes there were more men like him. It didn't help when you saw her  _accidentally_ leave her phone number near the TV. You soon threw that piece of paper over the balcony and hoped that someone would call her just to scare or annoy her.

Then afterwards she would keep texting you the same crap that started to annoy you.

_What's his number?_

_I love his hair!_

_Why can't I have a guy like that?_

_He and I need to see each other again!_

You were almost tempted to tell her:  _Text me again and I'll hire Chuck Norris to kill you._

Chazz didn't seem to like her either. He told you that she was  _way_ to up-tight and obnoxious. He said it reminded him of a female version of Jaden which you know he despises.

You and Chazz were on your way to a movie when you stopped at the post office and informed. "I'm getting the mail."

He nodded and you left to go inside and immediately wished you went in after the movie was over.

Laura was there getting some magazines and when she spotted you and squealed. "Hi (Y/N)! Long time no see!"

"Hey there Laura!" you greeted awkwardly.

_Get the mail and leave._

You unlocked the mail safe and got your mail with Laura exclaiming. "How's Chazz doing? It's been forever since I've seen him!"

Slightly bothered you answered quickly. "He's fine. I have to go now."

Sadly she gasped and saw him in the car. "He's here!" 

Running over to your car she waved. "Hi Chazz! Remember me?"

He glared at while glancing over at you. All you did was shrug helplessly.

"Where are you two going can I come?" she asked excited.

Seeing your jealous face would usually make Chazz feel better but since he was dealing with Laura he decided to go against it.

"Get off the road!" he rolled down the window growling. "Or else people will mistaken you for road kill!"

Laura gasped shocked however you on the other hand started laughing.

Chazz smirked proudly. "Are you ready for our date (Y/N)?"

"Most certainly." you grinned.

Laura made a noise of anger and stomped away tripping once as well.

You got in the car and you both leaned in kissing each other in bliss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* YUSEI FUDO ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Man was Akiza the most stubborn female you've seen! It doesn't take a genius to figure out she's crushing big time on your boyfriend Yusei Fudo. Ever since you two started dating she's resented you and flirted with Yusei just to rile you up. On the outside you always looked calm but inside you were ready to toss her off Niagara Falls.

It didn't help that she would always try to hold his hand like they were a couple. Flirting was bad enough but now she was psychically touching him! It was also noted (much to most guys thrill) that she would always show off her cleavage to seduce him. 

Thankfully he never did and he treated her normally as if they were still only friends. 

He would always tell you how there was no one else like you and that you were the only one he would talk to about his true feelings. Your support and love gave him much confidence to do anything if he set his mind to it.

One day woke up later than usual and went to go eat something when you heard a female voice say. "How was your morning Yusei?"

"Fine." he replied.

When you glanced over you were blessed that was already in everyday clothes instead of sleepwear with no shirt.

"You know...we could over to my house and do  _things_." she cooed.

_THATLITTLEBITCHWHYIOUT-~!_

"Akiza! What's wrong with you!?" Yusei shouted.

Your thoughts stopped hearing him yell. Usually the handsome man would be calm and well reserved but he cranked up the angry dial quickly.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Don't play stupid! You know I'm dating (Y/N)! I would never cheat on her!" Yusei yelled.

You tried no to faint from happiness at the sound of Yusei proclaiming his loyalty to you!

"Oh come on!  _Her? HER?_ The girl who couldn't even drive and dislocated her arm!" she insisted.

"It was an accident and those happen! If it wasn't for that accident I would've never got to know her!" Yusei looked almost appalled at her.

_Clumsy nature is finally proving its value!_

"So your asking me to stop flirting with you?!" she questioned upset.

"I'm not _asking_ I'm telling you to stop _flirting_ with me!" Yusei concluded.

You heard footsteps than a door slam shut and you heard Yusei sighed.

With a smirk on your face you walked over to him. But before he could speak you were making out with him.

His hands were under your shirt feeling the soft skin there and your tongue was exploring his mouth.

You both pulled away as he breathed in. "You heard the whole thing didn't you?"

"Yes I did." you nodded.

"You know I would never-." Yusei began.

You embraced him tighter. "I know. Heroes don't ever do that."

Yusei chuckled. "You give me way too much credit."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* JACK ATLAS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack being the egotistical, popular and self centered star he was had man fan-girls! And boy they hate you! They couldn't understand why a super hottie like Jack could date a wimpy anteater like you. What they said about you never mattered but boy you can't help yourself when they keep flirting with Jack.

They would always say how cute he is, want his autograph when you two wanted to be left alone or even when you two weren't alone! These things must have a tracking device on him or something because they keep following him everywhere!

Jack may be a brat but he wasn't stupid enough to make you upset. (He would never admit it but the thought of you leaving him hurts) So he always told you to never let them distract you no matter what because in the end your the one he wants to sleep with.

That part made your face red.

Jack agreed to go shopping with you but only if you would try on clothes he would pick out for you. (Plus he really wanted to get you some undergarments from Victoria Secrets)

After about twenty different outfits that only five you chose and the other fifteen he chose for you.

"Mr. Atlas you're impossible!" you grumbled going into the changing room.

"Do you want some help in there?" he teased.

His only response was you slinging your bracelet into his hair to which he chuckled.

While waiting three little monsters of darkness themselves came hurdling at him.

"It's Jack Atlas!"

"You're so hot Mr. Atlas!"

"I could die happily in your arms!"

You were frustrated and angry which slowed down the process of putting on a strapless dress with a low zipper.

"Ladies I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend who needs my attention." he apologized.

"Gross! You mean that (h/c) haired girl?"

"You could do  _way_ much better than that!"

"Like one of us for example!"

That pushed you over the edge but instead of yelling and screaming you decided to approach this to a....different way.

"Jack!" you whispered seductively.

"Yes..?" he sounded nervous.

"Could you help me for a minute with this dress?" you cooed.

He opened the door and you grabbed his wrist and yanked him into the dress room while locking the door.

"Wha-?" he started but didn't finish since his lips were connected onto yours.

Jack kissed while his hands explored the new skin area the was revealed on your back making him moan slightly.

The three girls gasped and then whispered something to each other before walking away.

When you thought for sure they were gone you pulled away and smirked. "Stupid fangirls."

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "I've never seen you like this before! It's kind of a turn on~!"

"Oh zip it Romeo!" you grumbled while fixing your hair.

"Certainly." he smirked and zipped the dress to the top.

"We're getting this one." you smiled.

"Good." Jack kissed the back of your neck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines DAY!!


	9. The First Time We Were Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WARNING~! A LITTLE BIT OF SEXUAL CONTENT WILL BE PRESENT! DON'T LIKE IT? DON"T READ IT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **YAMI YUGI** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were laying in your cozy and soft bed. You were sitting on your bed, leaning her back on the pillows. Your eyes were closed, but you weren't asleep. She was wearing a night gown made of very thin fabric. For some reason you just didn't feel like sleeping.

Suddenly you felt a warm hand, sliding up your leg.

"Nightmare?" the familiar warm voice asked.

"No, I just can't sleep." you replied looking at Yami.

"No spiders?"  he inquired.

"I hope not." you shuddered and pressed your back into him more.

He chuckled and kissed the back of your neck softly before nibbling on it. Your eyes widened in surprise but you didn't fight back. 

You gasped loudly after his fingers moved up further. You felt his swift fingers go past your underwear and now he was touching you down there. His agile fingers were gently caressing your folds, sliding in between them teasingly.

You wanted to tell him to touch your clit, to slid his fingers inside of you, but the only sound that you could make was a long moan. Yami pulled you onto his lap, your back leaning now against his chest.

He used his other hand to touch your breasts and to fondle them along with pinching and tugging your nipples. Your body responded immediately, arching into his touch, wanting to experience more pleasure.

"That's perfect..." Yami whispered to her.

You cried out from pleasure when his slender finger slid inside of you, skillfully finding the right spot and starting to rub it slowly. Your body began arching towards his touch.

“So wet for me, love,” Yami purred.

A vibration both made you startled as Yami looked at his cellphone light up. It was a text from Joey saying:

_Some guys stole my car. Can I have a ride home? No one else can._

With an irritated groan Yami said. "Really? The universe likes doing this to me?"

"That's because you make it too easy." you teased.

He smirked at you and then pecked your lips. "I'll be back. Get some sleep."

You could swore he was winking at you when he murmured. "We'll finish this some other time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **SETO KAIBA** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In your room you were setting up a little area for your dessert. You had two seats ready. One for you and a special someone.

You lit the burner under the pot of liquid chocolate. You stirred it carefully making sure to keep it warm but not cooking.

"Is that fondue?" a voice asked.

You turned to see Seto Kaiba looking at you curiously. He agreed to tale this day off to spend sometime with his family. (Mokuba and you)

"Yes it is. Try some." You offered.

You opened the tray to reveal a variety of fruits and some store bought cookies.

Seto picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the warm chocolate. He ate it all while pulling the stem out. He nodded. "That was good."

You giggled at his almost smiling face. It was rare to see Seto like this but he made those rare moments precious memories.

"Mm. Marvelous." His eyes slid up and down you hungrily as he ate his own chocolate covered strawberry.   
  
"Thanks." You tried to dip the tip of your finger in the chocolate and eat it.

You noticed a strange hint in his eyes. The CEO was planning something deviously.

"What are you thinking?"  
  
Seto simply smiled and dipped his index and middle finger into the chocolate. He grabbed the back of your head with his other hand, then he ran his chocolate covered fingers down your cheek. He leaned in and ran his tongue across the chocolate line on your face.

Seto cleaned your face off and smiled. "Delicious." 

"Mm. So warm." He ran his chocolate covered fingers over your lower lip. "So sweet." He pressed his lips against yours with enough force to make you bend back. His tongue darted out of his mouth to lick your lips. You parted your lips and let him enter your mouth.   
  
He leaned his body against yours and slowly lowered you to the floor, so that he was on his knees over you. As he kissed you, he re-dipped his fingers in chocolate and spread copious amounts of it along you neck. He pulled his lips from yours causing you whimper in irritation.

But he soon made up for it by reassigning his lips to your neck, where he licked and bit along the chocolate line. You could hardly hold back your pleased moans. 

He scooped you up in his arms and carried you to the bed. He flung you onto it and promptly crawled back on top of you to resume kissing you. He slid his hands up from your waist taking your shirt with him. His skilled fingers easily removed your bra and he flung it off the side of the bed.   
  
His hands groped your breasts as his tongue continued to dominate your mouth. He traced small circles around your nipples, sending you into more of a tizzy each second.

"Seto!" Mokuba knocked on the door.

You both sat up in shock as you used the blankets to cover your breasts. Thankfully the door was locked.

"What is it?" Seto tried to sound normal.

"Could you help me with something? It's a school project!" Mokuba wondered.

"Go help him." you nudged. "We can try this some other time."

"I'll be there in a minute." Seto agreed.

"Okay!" Mokuba ran away.

"Cock blocking brother." Seto growled.

You just laughed at Seto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **JADEN YUKI** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hope your birthday surprise was good?" Jaden hoped.

"It certainly was." you winked.

Jaden had thrown you a surprise party with all your friends there. You had never seen Jaden put his much thought and effort into anything (except his duels) so this was special to you.

"Thank goodness you did. I didn't want you to to think I was a jerk by not doing something-." Jaden began.

"Shut up and kiss me." you interrupted smiling.

Jaden obliges by pulling your lips against his, your noses brushing as you tilted your head. His hand cradled the back of your head firmly as his tongue darted across your teeth and along your gums. You retaliated and held on firmly to his shoulders, your body reacting to his other hand sliding slowly around your waist. 

Moaning you turn your head to gain the upper hand in the kiss, in the process moving closer to him. His finger tips slip just beneath the waist band of your jeans in the back as he draws you closer. He then pulls you both onto the couch while you're sitting on his lap.  
  
Wrapping your legs around him without breaking the kiss you moan and he shifts beneath you. He whines a little into the kiss, his hands wrapping firmly around the small of your back to press you against him. Unsurprisingly, he was growing harder with your every touch.  
  
You smile and let your lips travel down to his neck as your hands slide down his chest to rest just above his waist.   
  
He breathes heavily and you feel a thrill as one hand pressed you closer to him and the other slides back up your shirt to massage one of your breasts. You bite down on his neck and groan, heat building between your thighs.   
  
Forcefully you press your lips back to his, your teeth clack for a moment before his tongue invades your mouth. You moan as he rocks himself up a little and then rolls you onto your back. 

You then heard a strange noise and even Jaden pulled away wondering what it was. Then it hit you like a ton of bricks.

"Did you remember to turn off the washer?" you asked.

"...crap!" 

Jaden ran off to the washer and when he opened the door there was soap everywhere. He quickly pushed a button to turn it off.

You laughed and took a picture of Jaden along with the washer.

"Sorry." he apologized.

You kissed his cheek and chuckled. "This was the best way to end my birthday."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **CHAZZ PRINCETON** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chazz was taking a shower while you were reading: The Perks of Being A Wallflower.

He had offered for you to come join him but you turned him down trying to finish reading the book. You couldn't see the devilish glare he had set upon you.

Suddenly he came out with skin and and hair all wet wearing only boxers. And they did little to hide his....excitement to see the young woman.

He then snatched the book out of your hand and slammed it down on the nightstand.

"What was that-?" you began until he smashed lips against yours.

And he was taking deep breaths, like he was trying to control himself. When he pulled you even closer, you could feel his straining erection poking at your tummy as he kissed you deeply.

He pulled you on his lap and buried his head into your hair/shoulder, inhaling your scent. Then, without warning, he sunk his teeth into the soft skin of your neck.

"You're delicious." He breathed out.

He then pulled your shirt off and tossed it away in another direction. Since you were getting ready for bed you had no bra on. Chazz didn't mind that as he groped your breasts and continued to leave marks on your neck. You could feel his erection growing from arousal.

You were about to let out another moan but suddenly the door bell rang as Chazz frowned. "Who could that be?"

"We ordered pizza. Remember?" you smirked and kissed his cheek and got your shirt back on.

The man asked. "Order from (Last Name)?" 

"That's me!" you smiled.

The pizza mans face turned red at you. Confused you asked. "You okay?"

"U-Um y-yeah." he nodded.

Then you realized why. He saw the hickies on your neck. You quickly handed him the money and took the pizza while slamming the door shut with your foot.

"MR. PRINCETON!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **YUSEI FUDO** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were in the shower since you went driving and all of a sudden it started raining. Plus it didn't help that the rain was happening during a chilly windy day. You decided that a nice hot shower was in need. You also tried to hurry since apparently a storm would be arriving.

Standing under the hot water when you heard a noise. Strange because the tower was supposed to be empty. You turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around your body. 

"Hello?" You said softly as you stepped into your room. "Yusei is that you?"

"Yes it's me." he turned to face you with his mouth dropping slightly. He was only wearing a black shirt with dark jeans but you could tell he couldn't mind if both of you were naked.

"You could at least wait till I'm dressed!" You blushed as he stared at you hungrily.

"I'd rather keep the clothes off" He grinned and kissed you roughly.

He pushed you on the bed and stared at your body lustfully.

"Naughty girl" he teased climbing on top of you and nibbling on your earlobe "I might have to punish you" he whispered, causing you to moan softly.

Holy crap! Yusei is hot when dominate!

"You're beautiful. It's one of the reasons I love you. That's not the only reason though." he kissed your neck turning into soft Yusei. Guess his hormones took over for ten seconds and now he's normal.

Yusei dips his mouth to your neck, his breath rolling across your skin. "Your neck." He trails upward, grazing your ears with his teeth. "Your ears." His mouth tracks over until it is merely an inch away from yours. "Your lips." He presses in, softly at first, kissing you softly.  
  
You kissed him back, your body going completely fuzzy as you were now unable to think properly.  
  
Yusei holds you close to his body, one hand holding the back of your head as he deepened the kiss, playing across your lips with the tip of his tongue. His other hand slips around your waist, drawing you in against him.

Even with the towel on he began massaging your breasts to which you moaned.

Suddenly a flash on lightning later the power had gone out.

"Terrific." you spoke sarcastically.

Yusei chuckled and kissed your forehead. "I'll go fix that. Get dressed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **JACK ATLAS** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You didn't want to admit it but you missed Jack. He had gone to go save Yusei from a bunch of evil bad guys and it was starting to make you miss the blonde man.

Heck, you tried everything to not think about him. Watching movies, read books, Skype, walking and even cleaning every room in the house. Now you were bored and depressed.

Maybe sleep would be a better option.

In your nightgown you grabbed your headphones and phone and began listening to:  _This Will Be The Day Acoustic_

While that was going on Jack came home calling. "(Y/N)?"

He didn't see you on the couch or eating in the kitchen so he figured the bedroom is where you went.

Jack saw you in a nightgown with your eyes closed while listening to music like you would do sometimes.

His eyes lit up seeing you like this. Adorable and sexy at the same time. He never would have believed it.

Mischievously he leaned down ad pecked you on the cheek.

You wrap your arms around him, pulling him down into your tight embrace. He laughs, breaking the kiss. “Surprise, darling” he says with a grin.  
  
You pull off your headphones and set them on the nightstand with your phone. “You’re back! I thought you’d be gone longer!"

"I had to come and see you. Plus it was just some thieves. They don't stand a chance against me...were you worried?" he smirked.

You blushed. "Maybe.

Jack chuckles. “Come here, you” he says, climbing atop you and kissing you ardently. You moan into the kiss, your hips undulating of their own accord.  
  
“Mmmmm” Jack hums low. Oh god, it was amazing to hear that sound from him again. You roll your hips again, on purpose this time. Jack lets out a guttural moan, reaches his hands down to cup your breasts, fingers brushing over your nipples, while he kisses all over your neck.

You let out a quiet whimper, body twitching slightly in anticipation. When he lifts his head, you reach for the buttons on his jacket and undo them. He shrugs it off himself, then allows you to tug his shirt off and throw it onto the floor by yours.

Your phone began buzzing which startled you both as you reached over to see a text from your mother saying :  _I need your help with something. Can you please come over?_

"Now?" Jack groaned.

"Sorry." you apologized kissing his forehead. 

"If you weren't so bloody irresistible I would be furious." Jack mumbled.


	10. Reginald/ Shark Added Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My hands literally hurt from typing so much from the words, to looking up music to write this or to use Google. I will try to put up part two soon.

The First Time We Met:

 

It was a warm breezy Saturday afternoon in Heartland City. The mall you and your sister were exploring was pretty big and crowded. You were sitting on a bench while eating your Pretzel Bites.

 

You and she were new and going to be attending school tomorrow which was something you were looking forward to and something you dread. It was bad when you had to leave your old friends behind now you had to say goodbye to….other people.

 

Your deep thoughts were interrupted as you heard a female voice demand. “Yuma! Chew with your mouth closed!”

 

Glancing over you both saw four teens about your age eating at one of the tables at the food court. The male had ark blue with pink hair, the female next to him had green hair, the other female had blue hair and next to her was a male 

with dark purple hair and deep sea blue eyes.

 

“Excuuuuuuuse me princess!” Yuma answered sarcastically.

 

“We’re in public!” she reminded him sharply.

 

“You two fight more than me and Shark do.” The blue haired girl teased.

 

"Except Shark can beat you at dueling." Yuma joked.

 

"Trust me he's not so much of a great duelist if he goes up against me." the blue haired girl bragged.

 

"Those four look like your age." Midori pointed out.

 

"So what?" you asked your sister who was only two years older than you.

 

"Go talk to them." she nudged your elbow.

 

"Why?" you sighed.

 

"Don't you remember what mom would always say? Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."  Midori advised.

 

"That doesn't give me the right to go up and talk to them. I know nothing about them and plus I wouldn't know what to say." you objected.

 

Your sister smirked and knowing her for many years you knew what that smirk was.

 

"Don't you dare!" you whispered.

 

"Too late~!" she sang out and grabbed your hand to be dragged towards the group.

 

"Midori stop!" you grumbled but she kept dragging you over as she waved. "Helloo~!"

 

"Hey there!" Yuma greeted.

 

"Aren't you the kid who won in The World Duel Carnival?" Midori questioned.

 

"That's him." the green hair girl nodded.

 

"Nice to meet you! The name is Midori (L/N)! This is my sister (Y/N)!" she patted your shoulder.

 

"Hello." you greeted feeling awkward about this situation.

 

"I'm Tori."

 

"I'm Rio."

 

"Shark."

_He looks like he doesn't want to be here as much as me. How cute. Wait cute?!_

 

"So, are any of up for the challenge to duel?" Midori challenged.

 

"I am!" Yuma declared.

_Have fun Midori. I'm leaving._

 

You managed to avoid the cheerful teens and walk off. Before you wanted to leave though you wanted to get a chocolate shake.

 

"Do you always avoid people?" a voice asked.

 

Turning around you saw Shark look at you with a curious expression.

 

"What do you mean?" you inquired.

 

"You just left." he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Shrugging you responded. "You all looked like you were having fun without me. So, what was the point in staying?"

 

"You don't talk to people much." he observed.

 

"I didn't have many friends and now that I'm in a new location I have to start over from scratch." you explained.

He looked at you for a moment in thought and you were just about to walk away when he finally said. "I'll be your 

friend."

 

"Why?" you were puzzled yet merry.

 

"Because you seem like a nice person and nice people are worth my time." he answered.

 

That was good enough for you.

 

The First Time Rumors Began:

 

 

"Hey (Y/N)." Rio waved as you two began walking to school

 

"Hello." you greeted.

 

"Shark ditched me again so do you mind walking with me?" she inquired.

 

"You're  _allowed_  to walk with me." you smirked.

 

"Have you heard?" she asked you suddenly.

 

"Heard what?" 

 

"The rumors?"

 

"What rumors?" you asked.

 

"They're about you and Shark."

 

Your cheeks flared up. "What about us?"

 

"People keep saying that you two are dating." Rio explained.

 

"What would make anyone think that?" you questioned.

 

"Didn't you two once..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **PAST**  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You were at school in the swimming pool room leaning up against the wall watching the other students swim. You weren't much of a swimming fan since the only way you learned to swim was when Midori pushed you into the water._

_Looking around you saw another certain someone not in the water. Despite his nickname being named after a fish he wasn't a swimmer._

_Walking over you sat down next to him and asked. "What's wrong? For someone who owns a water type of deck you sure don't seem to care for the water."_

_"I'm just not in the mood." he answered still looking at the water._

_"Don't tell me you're scared of the water." you teased.  
_

_He was silent which made your eyes widened in shock. "You're scared?"_

_"Quiet!" he whispered fiercely._

_"Sorry." you apologized. "Meet me after school at my house and bring your swim stuff." you got up and walked off leaving Shark confused._

_1 hour later_

_"Now we can begin." you smiled._

_"Why are we out near your backyard pool?" Shark asked._

_"Swimming practice!" you exclaimed._

_"What do I do first?" he asked._

_"Well getting into the water would certainly help." you rolled your eyes._

_He got into the water which was warm due to the hot sun._

_"Now what?" he inquired._

_"WEEE!" you cheered and jumped in doing a cannonball._

_The water ricochet back and splashed all over Shark making him growl. "Seriously (Y/N)?!"_

_"Stop pouting or I will throw you under." you threatened._

_"...sorry."_

_You and him just continued goofing off in the pool until you both decided that it was enough._

_"(Y/N) thanks." Shark smiled._

_"No worries." you gave him a thumbs up. "Now we just need to work on your fear of onions!"_

_"RIO!!'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  **Present**  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I-I was just helping him out!" you defended.

 

"Surrre." Rio rolled her eyes.

 

Shark would never consider going out with you. He's nice to you yes but he wouldn't agree to dating you.

 

The First Time He Got Jealous And Confesses:

 

Twas another day at school except the fact that the females (some males included) in your school were a lot more giddy and excited. Everyone knew why. The Pro-Duelist named Quattro was coming over to meet with fans and give out free dueling lessons. 

 

You've never heard of Quattro since today and didn't bother to go and see him.

 

It was lunch time and you were eating with your friends when suddenly you heard a high pitched scream. "HE'S HERE!"

 

All of you turned to see Quattro being surrounded by fans  as he smiled and waved. "Hello fans it's a pleasure to meet you!"

 

Wow. He even sounded like a know-it-all.

 

You all ignored them and continued talking until some of you saw a shadow hovering you.

 

"I happened to notice you all looking towards me. Are any of you too shy for an autograph?" Quattro asked.

 

Caswell and Bronk nodded but Quattro merely grinned. "I'll be happy to sign you some autographs."

 

You glanced over at Rio awkwardly and she returned it with Yuma asking all sorts of questions on Pro-Duelists. Shark didn't care and continued eating.

 

"Are any of you ladies fans?" Quattro asked curiously.

 

"I'm not a duelist." Tori shook her head.

 

"I'm not much of your fan." Rio admitted.

 

"What about you gorgeous?" Quattro looked at you.

 

_Gorgeous? Is he flirting with me?_

"Never heard of you." you answered.

 

Quattro sat down next to you making Shark sit farther away from you. You glanced over at Shark and swore you saw an angry glint in his eyes.

 

While you all were talking Quattro would eventually toss out a pick up line at you.

 

_Where have you been all my life?_

_Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that angels do exist?_

_You’re so beautiful; your birthday should be a national holiday._  
  
That last line for some reason got on Sharks nerves as he got up suddenly and walked away.

 

"What's up with him?" Yuma asked.

 

"Someone," Rio nudged you. "should go talk to him."

 

"Right." you nodded and grabbed your stuff walking after him.

 

After a bit of a search and rescue you saw Shark in the library looking out the window.

 

"Shark?" you asked. "Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine." he answered not looking at you.

 

"Even a blind person could tell you're not okay." you glared. "What's wrong?"

 

He was silent for a moment before asking. "Do you like someone at this school?"

 

You blushed and replied. "Perhaps. Why?"

 

Shark sighed before turning his head and looked at you. "I love you (Y/N). I got mad when Quattro was flirting with you because I wanted to say something but had no right to say stuff that I wish was true."

 

"What did you wish was true?" you asked taking a step closer to him.

 

He took a step forward too with your faces being inches apart. "I wished you love me and became my girlfriend."

 

With a wide smile you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his soft lips deeply. His face was rose red and he kissed you back.

 

You both pulled away as you smiled. "Wish granted."

 

The First Time I Wore His Jacket:

Turns out dating Shark would not only make you best friends with Rio but it was one of the best choices you've ever made. Despite his attitude he acted like a gentleman towards you and encouraged you.

 

It was a few days after graduating from high school and you were at Sharks house waiting for him to get off the phone with his sister.

 

On the couch you spied his purple jacket just laying there...with no one else around....so tempting...

 

With a devious smirk you snatched the jacket and put it on feeling relieved that it fit you.

 

You stepped into the bathroom quietly to see how it looked. Containing your laughter you loved how it looked on you and the fact that Shark would be totally oblivious to you wearing it.

 

Walking out you froze like an animal and saw Shark look at you wearing his jacket while you were in a burglar sneaking around position.

 

With a sheepish smile you greeted him. "Sup?"

 

His attitude portrayed amused as he grabs your arms. He pulls you in tight, smashing your chest against his with a grunt while kissing his lips.

 

A wave of heat surrounds you as you melt into his kiss. His tongue eventually joins your tongue as they battled but ultimately he won and explored your mouth.

 

Shark pulls away as you gasped. "God Reginald where did you learn to do that?"

 

He laughed kissing your cheek. "You can borrow my jacket."

 

The First Time He Meets Your Family:

Your life as a child was hard considering what had happened to your parents. Mom had died in a drive by shooting and your father was eventually put in jail for working in the black-market. Your aunt and uncle raised you and Midori since you were four and she saw six so getting approval was necessary. 

 

Midori already liked Shark and approved you two getting together however you didn't know about your aunt and uncle.

 

You were riding on Sharks motorcycle (I think that's what it's called) holding onto him from behind. 

 

A dinner would be prepared and he would be he guest of honor.

 

Both of you stopped at your drive-thru and you shakily got out.

 

"Don't worry about it so much (Y/N)." Shark patted your shoulder.

 

"I know I shouldn't but the last thing I want is them disapproving." you sighed.

 

"I'll be on my best behavior Besides they can't stop me from caring about you." Shark kissed the top of your head.

 

You blushed and walked up to the door knocking.

 

"(Y/N) the door is unlocked!" your aunt yelled from the other side.

 

You opened the door and was hugged tightly by your aunt. "Hello sweetheart!"

 

"Hello! Please stop!" you breathed out.

 

"Sorry." she apologized. "Is this Reginald?"

 

"Yes." you nodded. "Reginald this is my Aunt May. Where's Uncle Ben?" 

 

"In the kitchen." Aunt May answered shaking Sharks hand. "It's nice to meet you."

 

"It's nice to meet you too." he agreed.

 

"(Nickname)! How are you?" Uncle Ben gave you a light hug.

 

Blushing in embarrassment at the nickname you never told Shark you replied. "Great. Need any help in the kitchen?"

 

"Nonsense!" he shook his head and looked at Shark. "Is he the guy?"

 

"Yes. This is Reginald Kastle. Reginald this is my Uncle Ben." you greeted.

 

"Nice to meet you sir." Reginald shook his hand.

 

"Call me Ben. None of this 'sir' stuff!" he dismissed.

 

"Are you a vegetarian Reginald?" Aunt May asked nervously.

 

"No." he shook his head.

 

Aunt May looked relieved. "Thank God! I was so nervous you were! We were making pot roast and I totally forgot to ask (Y/N) if he was a vegetarian."

 

"And I told you not to worry!" Uncle Ben called from the kitchen.

 

"Oh please Benedict!" Your aunt ran into the kitchen. "You were worried that he was going to be a college professor!"

 

"Are they always like this?" Shark asked.

 

"Yes." you sighed face-palming.

 

Your Aunt and Uncle liked Shark a lot. That is when they weren't having conversations that would make anyone question their sanity. You told them you were spending the night with Shark to which Uncle Ben replied. 

 

"Make sure you have your silver bullets! It's a full moon tonight!"

 

Outside Shark hugged you. "I think that went well."

 

"Me too. I'm surprised you didn't question their mental stability." you smiled.

 

"It was strange but then again we are friends with Yuma." he kissed your cheek.

 

"Lets go." you kissed his forehead as you drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Want me to continue?


End file.
